Angelic Demon
by LiaUchiha
Summary: Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor thought of herself as any normal teen Shadowhunter, though something had been disturbing her for awhile. When tragedy falls, she gets caught up in learning the real secrets of her life and learns that she is not just a Shadowhunter. Of course, though, in her quest to learning who she is, she meets someone; someone she's drawn to.
1. Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor

Angelic Demon

Life of the Shadowhunters

1

Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor

Sleep had evaded Leigh-Ann once more. The wretched nightmares caused her to fear ever falling asleep, and she sat up straight with her knees pulled up to her chest. These nightmares had been occurring for over a month now and kept reoccurring over and over; all were similar and she assumed that they had meaning. She didn't like that.

It wasn't often that she ever took her hands off of her stele and seraph blade at night in fear that at any time now something bad would happen.

For years now, she'd felt that something was wrong with her and that a huge part was missing. But of course there was, because her parents, she was told by her aunt, had died when she was a mere infant. Being shadowhunters, she assumed it was because of their duties. She closed her eyes, thinking about how that could be her someday; dying, fighting demons.

She stood up, going to the mirror to look at her reflection. Her eyes had the darkness of circles underneath them and she was paler than usual. Her aunt, Christa, had always said her face was "angelic" and that one day the angels would claim her because of her "angelic" beauty and power. "By the Angel, Gabriel will have to take you," she would say. By her tone, she thought she was serious, but she disregarded it and thought she was kidding.

Her hair was long and reached to the small of her back in a mix of waves and curls, the color being a brilliant bronze. Her eyes were hazel, though sometimes changing to a form of a bright green. She was tall and slender and had all the right curves. Leigh-Ann met perfection that didn't make sense.

Not that she thought that.

She turned on the light, looking over in the corner. Her dog, Sadie, a german Shepard, raised her head to look up at Leigh-Ann, who responded by kneeling and opening her arms. Sadie responded immediately, and trotted over, sitting in front of Leigh-Ann, who hugged her neck.

"I'm scared, Sadie," she muttered. Sadie nuzzled her neck and licked her affectionately. Leigh-Ann did her best not to let any tears escape her eyes.

A scream came to her ears and she immediately grabbed her seraph blade, standing. Sadie barred her teeth. Leigh-Ann wrenched the door open, her cat-like reflexes kicking in to where she started sneaking stealthily. When she heard voices, she stopped in the hallway, staying hidden.

"Accept it, Christa," an unfamiliar, deep voice said. "Leigh-Ann will not become one with who she is. Instead, she will fall."

Leigh-Ann knit her eyebrows together.

"Leigh-Ann will not fall." Her aunt's voice was full of venom. "Leigh-Ann will become one with who she is and will glow amongst the glory that she already has."

"She'll become a fallen one, for the blood that seeps in her veins will eat away her sweet blood and take control of her, making her as blood thirsty and evil as all can get."

_Fallen one, _she thought. _But what does that mean?_

"She will earn her wings and when she does is when she destroys that disgusting blood you sick demons put inside of her."

Leigh-Ann bit her tongue, resisting a gasp from escaping her lips.

"Christa, tell me why you were put on this earth."

There was a dead silence before the deep voice spoke again. "You were put here to protect her, weren't you? And you've been hiding your wings all along. The earth is no place for an angel, Christa; especially when demons like _me _are put on it."

A loud shriek was let out and Leigh-Ann jumped out, pulling her seraph blade out. Its glow lit the entire room when she yelled, "_Gabriel." _

"Ah, Leigh-Ann; it's good to see you, beautiful." She looked at the source of the voice she had been hearing. It was a young man maybe her age. He was tall and had absolutely stunningly blonde hair. His muscles were emphasized in his arms and his chest; to her, he was absolutely beautiful, but when she looked down at her aunt, anger flared up inside her.

"Who, in the Angel's name, are you?" she growled, glaring up at him.

"I am Jonathan Morgenstern," he answered, a malevolent smile spreading across his lips. "I am here to take you where you belong."

"…" she raised her seraph blade to him. "I'm sorry but I will not be going anywhere with you."

She glanced down at Christa, whose eyes were dimly looking up at her. "Leigh-Ann, there's something you don't know-"

Jonathan kicked her aunt who let out a shriek. "Now, now, Christa, we must not tell secrets."

Leigh-Ann looked at him with a look that, if it could, would kill him.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she screamed.

"How about we talk about introductions later? We should really get going."

"I don't think you heard me the first time," she snarled.

"Who said it was an option? I'll take you by force if that's what you want." His body movement was quick and fluent. If it weren't for her own training and skills, she probably would not have been able to move at his pace. She stopped his hand that was coming to her throat swinging her foot up toward his chin. Unfortunately, his skills were just as good or possibly even better, because he caught her foot and twisted her to where she landed flat on her stomach. She bit her tongue to prevent from releasing any signs of pain. Her seraph blade was under her stomach with her hand tightly wrapped around the hilt.

"Now, as I was saying, let's come along now," he said. She felt his hand go to the collar of her jacket but suddenly was gone again. She looked up to see where he'd gone.

Sadie had tackled Jonathan and was wrestling with him on the floor. Leigh-Ann grabbed her seraph blade, jumping up and running over to them. When she was about to bring the blade down, Jonathan's foot caught her own, bringing her down to the floor flat on her back. He threw Sadie over into the wall and stood up.

"You're going to be an excellent little demon," he said, maliciously.

"I'm not a demon; I'm not like you," she spat.

"Oh, but you will be." He reached down toward her when her aunt's body was flying at him. A shriek came to her ears and she looked over.

Christa had a blade stuck through her ribs. Leigh-Ann let out a cry of terror.

"Christa!" she screamed; the only family that she had. She scrambled over to her aunt's body, looking down at her, tears finally escaping her eyes.

"Leigh-Ann… you're a… a…" Christa's words cut short like her breath and she lied there with her eyes open, blood seeping out, and body completely motionless.

"…AH!" she screamed, lunging toward her aunt's killer with her seraph blade glowing. He wrestled her to where he was on top of her straddling her hips.

"I'm going to kill you!" she screamed.

"No, you're not. It's time to go now, Leigh-Ann Grace."

"You won't be going anywhere with her," a voice said. A body flew toward Jonathan and took him to the ground. The body was thrown to the wall as Jonathan stood up and began running. Leigh-Ann threw her seraph blade in his direction before a blinding light came to her eyes and then darkness.


	2. Shadowhunters

2

Shadowhunters

Leigh-Ann had absolutely no idea where she was or what she was doing there in the first place. Had Jonathan succeeded in the process of kidnapping her?  
But that couldn't be possible. She had watched him run away. And it seemed that she was in an infirmary of some sort. She blinked several times before sitting up straight. She wasn't in the clothes she remembered going to sleep in; in fact she didn't even recognize these silk pajamas that she wore, though they fit her perfectly.

Curiosity enticed her, so she threw her legs over the bed and stood up. The floor was cold, sending chills up her bare feet and up her legs. She walked over to the big double doors, reaching for the handle, and slowly opened it. She poked her head out, looking down and seeing that both ways were long hallways and all lined with doors. She stepped out, cautiously, closing the door behind her and decided to go to the right.

When she began walking, all she could do was start thinking about what had happened. Her aunt's dead body on the floor came to her head and she bit her lip trying to fight back the tears, which caused her to draw blood from it. She shook her head, changing to a different thought; Sadie. What had happened to her most loyal companion? The last she'd seen of her dog was her body being thrown against a wall, so what had happened?

Her next thought was drawn to Jonathan and the conversation that she'd overheard about herself. What did "earning her wings" mean? What did "blood of demons put inside of her" mean? What did all of it mean? And he'd called Christa an Angel and said that she'd been put on this earth to protect Leigh-Ann.

None of it made sense to her; absolutely none.

Last of all, her concluded thought came to her rescuer. Who had stopped Jonathan from taking her?

A gasp of pain escaped her lips as a tearing pain wrenched at her gut. She leaned against the wall for support.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed, princess," a voice said behind her. She turned around to see who it was. A young man who looked about her age stood there. He was tall and had tousled golden hair. His muscles were emphasized in the leather jacket he was wearing. She couldn't resist blushing, but tried covering it by speaking.

"I want to know where I am," she answered.

"You're in the Institute in New York. You're not in any danger for now, so if you think that Jonathan guy will be around, it won't be too soon."

Her jaw set at the thought of Jonathan once more, and her fists clenched at her side. She'd completely forgotten about the pain and only revenge now crossed her mind.

"What's your name?" she asked him, trying to get herself off of her current thoughts.

"Oh, you want to be on a first name basis?" he smirked, folding his arms. "You move quick, princess."

She growled, cheeks flushing. "Shut the hell up. You may look pretty, but frankly, your attitude won't stand for me; especially now."

"Calm down, princess. I'm just lightening up the mood."

"Stop calling me princess. I just want to know your name for the sake of you saving me."

He puffed his cheeks and rolled his eyes. "I'm Jace Wayland."

"…I'm-"

"Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor; yes, I know who you are."

"…How-"  
"You're rather popular amongst shadowhunters; especially the teen ones."

She knit her eyebrows together, lips going thin, and looked to her right. This bothered her.

The pain in her gut came back to her and she let out a cry, slipping to her knees. She heard Jace's footsteps come quickly toward her. He slipped his arms under her legs and put an arm around her back, picking her up.

"I told you that you should be in the infirmary," he said.

"Is your commentary necessary, ass?" she muttered through gritted teeth.

"I'm just trying to lighten the mood. Lighten up princess."

"Stop calling me that!" she screamed up at him. Jace looked down at her in surprise at how loud her outburst was and paused in step. Her eyes were coal black; not like the dim hazel it'd been just moments ago. And she was glaring up at him in such an angry way. It actually sent chills down his spine.

"Calm down, Leigh-Ann-"

"Don't tell me what to do! Put me down, now!" she demanded. He did as he was told immediately, in fear of setting something else off and knowing about how strong she really was contributed to it.

He looked at her, not understanding what was wrong with her all of a sudden. Something caught his attention though. Her eyes were fading back to hazel and she blinked several times, face softening.

"I-I'm sorry… I…" her face flushed, as if she were embarrassed. "I've never gone off on anyone like that before."

"Are you okay?" He didn't even dare call her princess again.

"I…" she shook her head, and put her hand to it. "I feel…so…lightheaded…" Her body began to collapse but he got to her swiftly, and picked her up into his arms.

"You really should be in the infirmary," Jace said, more of concern than sarcasm in his voice.

"Thank you for stating the obvious," she muttered, putting her head on his shoulder. He couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"Has this…happened before?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "No…I've never had such impulsive urges before. It's like I was completely different."

He nodded.

"Jace," a voice called. He turned around. His step-sister, Isabelle Lightwood, stood there, her whip wrapped around her wrist like a bracelet. "It's rather low to be hitting on a girl who just lost her aunt; even for you."

"Who said I was hitting on her, Izzy?" he replied, smirking. She rolled her eyes approaching.

Leigh-Ann looked over at who Jace could be talking to. The girl was tall, like she was, and her hair was a fairly beautiful shade of black. She wore a silk red dress and some black pumps to go with. Her beauty was phenomenal.

She approached them both, holding out her hand to Leigh-Ann, who reached for it.

"Isabelle Lightwood," she said, sweetly.

"Le-"  
"I know who you are, Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor," Isabelle replied, cutting her off. Leigh-Ann knit her eyebrows together in frustration.

Why did everybody know her name?

"You really should be taking her back to the infirmary, Jace," Isabelle told him.

"I was just going there," Jace replied, turning around. Isabelle walked next to him and opened the door to the infirmary for him. He carried her to the bed that was not made, the sheets strewn to the floor and lied her down, picking them up and throwing them over her.

"…Where's Sadie?" she asked, looking up at them.

"I was just about to say that, actually," Isabelle replied, before turning to the double doors and opening them. She whistled and a few seconds later the sound of the patter of paws came to her ears before Sadie came running through the door.

"Sadie!" Leigh-Ann cried.

She paused a moment, let out an enthusiastic bark and ran over to her, jumping on the bed and into her lap. Leigh-Ann giggled when she began licking her and hugged her neck.

"She's rather loyal," Isabelle commented. "She wouldn't leave your side for the time that you were unconscious; at least until she got hungry enough to leave."  
Out of curiosity, she asked, "How long was I unconscious?"

"It's been about three days," Jace answered.

She looked to her right, knitting her eyebrows together. "Nothing has happened since then, has it?" she asked without looking at them.

"Not anything unusual," Isabelle replied.

She nodded, leaning back against the railing of the bed. Sadie rested her head in her lap. "You have a library at this Institute, don't you?"

"Doesn't all the Institutes?" Jace said, tone mocking. She threw him a look of distaste.

"Could one of you possibly get me something to read? And preferably, could it be one about Angels?"

"I'll get it for you," Jace said, heading for the door.

"I'll go get Alec and mom," Isabelle said, following after him. They closed the door to the infirmary behind them and then dead silence flooded the room. All she could here was the breathing of her and Sadie. She stroked the top of Sadie's head. Her eyes felt heavy, though she didn't understand why if she'd been sleeping for three days.

Just as she was about to drift off, the door of the infirmary opened and she jerked upright, rubbing her head.

"How could you be falling asleep when you've been sleeping for three days?" It was Jace with a large book in his hands and held it out to her before sitting in the chair next to the bed. She took it; it was heavy set and bound in velvet.


	3. Angels to Fallen Angels

3

Angels to Fallen Angels

"_Angelorum ad Angelos Apostaticos," _he read aloud.

"_Angels to Fallen Angels," _she translated.

"You're good with your latin," he complimented.

"I went through several sessions of trying to learn the language for years. I better be." She mulled over it. "It's perfect; exactly what I need. Thank you."

"So, why is the interest in this in particular?"

"…" she looked to her right, wondering if she should tell someone. But what if the Clave found out and they wanted to kill her? She couldn't take that risk. She only just met these people. "It's…complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?"  
"I'm about to figure that out." She looked across the index before spotting what she wanted. "Daemon, sanguinem, et angelus sanguis," she muttered to herself before flipping to the page.

"Demon blood and angel blood," Jace said, reading the text. "Why are you curious of that?"

"Why are you curious of what isn't your business?"

He sat up straight. "I'm always curious about what isn't my business. That's a natural being's general feeling."  
"Shut up," she demanded, finding the line of text that made sense to her predicament. "Angelus miscetur daemoni a sanguine sanguinem in terram angelum esse debet determinari nisi, venatores an Angelus mereri umbra alarum eius futurum. Alis si Angelus non acquirit Angelus est Angelus caelesti ex utero eius vertetur ejicio daemonia exanime atque in inferno aeternum malum esse oportet." She looked up from the book, tensing automatically in wonder of if this was what had happened to her.

"If a demon's blood is mixed with Angel's blood," Jace started. "An angel must be put onto the earth to be with shadow hunters until determined whether or not the angel will earn its wings in the future. If the angel fails to gain its wings, the angel it was born from shall banish its child from heaven and the angel will become a soulless demon bound to being evil and living in Hell for eternity." He looked up at her, eyes growing much more curious than they had been before. "What is this about, Leigh-Ann Grace?"

"I prefer Leigh-Ann, thank you," she started. "And the reason I'm so curious is still none of your business. I don't know you, so I don't trust you."

He put a hand on her shoulder, which Sadie instantly growled out, though he did not remove his hand. "You can tell me. I won't tell the others."

She looked over at him. "Just because you're pretty, doesn't mean that your charm will win me over. You'll go to the Clave. I don't need that."

He raised his eyebrows, a sly smirk coming to his lips. "You think I'm pretty, do you?"

Her face flushed, but she rolled her eyes as a cover, not really willing to fall for his tricks.

"Why would I go to the Clave? Did you break the law?"

"No."

"Then why would I? I break the rules all of the time."  
"It's too serious for you to ignore. The seriousness of the predicament could cause my expulsion from the world. I'm not ready to die. I don't even know who I really am yet."

She put her face in her hands. For a moment, she stayed like that until a hand tugged at her wrist. She looked up at Jace, curiously. His hand went under her chin pushing it upward.

"I can tell you are not the scared type," he told her. "So don't act like it. Keep your head up. You're way too beautiful for your pretty face to not be shown."

The reddening deepened in her cheeks and she nodded, only because his eyes were smolderingly beautiful. The other problem with that was that she couldn't help but let it slip.

"I overheard Jonathan talking to my aunt," she started, looking away from him. "She said something about me earning my wings and then the demon blood that was inside of me would be gone. He said that I would make an excellent demon. This part in the book fits what they were talking about perfectly, meaning that I'm an Angel whose father banished her from the heavens because someone put demon blood inside of me." Her voice had gone shaky along with the rest of her body and she felt as if she might vomit.

"You're an Angel?" he asked quietly.

"That's what I assume." She looked up at him. He'd begun looking at the book again.

"Did you read further?" She looked down, but he'd begun to read it to her. "Signa mutatio in daemonis sint ira impulsionibus cum oculis tenebrarum et an inpotentiorem exigent occidere. Multum facit ad victum eluctandae alis angeli sanguinem in ossibus seeping laudem mereri est missus angelus habeat ab terra."

"The symptoms of a change into a demon are anger impulses with the eyes of darkness and an uncontrollable urge to kill. The earning of wings takes a great deal to fight off the blood seeping in the Angel's bones and must earn the praise of the Angel he or she was sent to earth by." Her jaw set. She dared to look over at him and he was already looking up at her.

"You had an anger impulse not too long ago. Was that your first?"  
She nodded. "I-I haven't had any uncontrolled killing urges."

"But your eyes did turn coal black."

Her lips began to tremble and she looked away from him. "You're going to turn me in, aren't you?"

"Who said anything about turning you in?" she looked up at him. He was smirking at her. "Your secret is safe with me." She smiled at him. "One condition though;" she frowned. "You have to trust me enough to tell me things you're not comfortable telling anyone."  
"You're invasive of other people's privacy, aren't you?"  
"Very much so; and you have to go to dinner with me."

She was rather taken aback by that statement. "Why?"

"I want to take you out."  
She puffed her cheeks. "Fine; when?"

"Let's say whenever I want to as many times as I want to."

"You've got to be kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"…Okay. I'll…go out with you…whenever you want."

"Good deal, prin-"she shot him a look. "I mean Leigh-Ann."


	4. Lightwoods

4

Lightwoods

"Sorry it took so long." Jace and Leigh-Ann looked up as the door opened. Isabelle came through the door, a young man behind her and an older looking woman, sort of cold looking, coming in after him. "Mom and Alec were in the middle of a meeting."

"Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor; such a lovely young lady," the older woman said. Leigh-Ann looked to her right again before looking back up at her. "I'm Maryse Lightwood."

"I'm Alexander Lightwood," the younger man, who looked about Isabelle and Jace's age, maybe a little older, said. "But call me Alec; that's my preference."

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." She looked right again. Only Jace seemed to be the one who noticed her actions.

"How are you feeling, Leigh-Ann?" Maryse asked her.

"I'm alright, I suppose," she replied. "I'm just a little boggled."

Maryse nodded. "I would be surprised if you weren't, dear. Because of recent events, I must ask if you would consider staying here, so you'll have somewhere to stay. We can all help take care of you-"

"I'm grateful," Leigh-Ann started, cutting her off. "And I'll be glad to stay here just as long as I'm allowed to take care of myself."

Maryse nodded in reply. "Well, of course. You're only one of the strongest young shadowhunters known to our kind. That's expected."

Her actions of something bothering her reoccurred again.

"Does the Clave know where I am?" she asked.

"They have been informed of your predicament and are aware of your whereabouts. However, you need not worry, dear. The Clave has not asked for your presence and I assume that they won't."

"We do need to know why Jonathan Morgenstern was after you, though," Alec said.

"I…" she looked away. "I don't even know that myself." Her fingernails dug into the back of her hand. _Lying isn't the right thing to do, _she thought.

"Well, if you ever find out, inform us, okay?"

She nodded.

"Well, it looks as though Leigh-Ann needs her rest, so Alec, Isabelle, Jace, come along."

"Could I stay with her?" Jace asked.

"Oh, Jace, the poor girl doesn't want to be hit on by you," Isabelle said.

"Actually, could he stay with me?" Leigh-Ann cut in, her face blazing. "I like the company."

All of them looked at her in surprise; even Jace. "Well, I suppose. Come along, Alec and Isabelle." Maryse gestured them out the door and it shut loudly behind them.

"Those were not the words I was expecting," Jace said.

"Don't get cocky," she snapped. "I'll have Sadie rip your limbs off if you do anything stupid."

He put his hands up in surrender. "I wasn't going to. So," he started. "You tend to look at the right when something is bothering you." She tensed and did it again. "Yeah; just like that."

"You're extremely observant," she mumbled.  
"That's observant of you," he replied, tone sarcastic and mocking. "I assume you don't want to tell them of your Angel and Demon predicament."

She shook her head. "Maryse seems as though she'd turn me in."  
"She'd have to or she'd get in trouble."

"So will you."

"Yes, but I'm always in trouble." His hand went upon Sadie's ears, rubbing them. Sadie whined in affection, pleased by this and licked his hands.

"She likes you," Leigh-Ann muttered.

"Well, I like her, too. Are you hungry?"  
"I am; a bit, actually. Why?" she looked up at him.

"Well, I know this place called Taki's and I was curious as to if you and Sadie would come to dinner with me."

She looked up at him. "Is it good?"

"It's splendid. Here," he began, reaching for something behind his chair. He pulled out a red strapped dress and a pair of flats. "These are Isabelle's. She's about your size and this is the only pair of flats she has."

"What do you think, Sadie?" she asked, looking down at the dog.

Sadie let out an encouraging bark, her tail wagging at ninety miles an hour, and she jumped off the of the bed, running to the door in indication that she wanted to go.

"You got my best friend's attention, so you've got mine." She took the dress from him and went to the bathroom, prepping herself up.

When she came out, Jace looked up. She noticed his face flush a bit and his jaw dropped but he composed himself as quickly as possible trying to put back on his cool act. Leigh-Ann couldn't help but blush; it was impossible.

"You look great," he complimented, though he kept his tone even. "Shall we go then?"

She nodded and then whistled. "Come on, Sadie," she beckoned at the door. Jace followed behind them and then came to her side, leading her to an elevator.


	5. Taki's

5

Taki's

"What do you think about New York?" Jace asked her.

A look of disgust spread across her face. "I despise it. More demons reside here than anywhere else in the United States."

"Why'd you live here, then?"

"It's better than Idris I suppose. I mean I'll always call it home, but Idris isn't really the place for me. I feel like New York really isn't either. There's somewhere else that I belong; I just don't know where yet."

"Do you think maybe that you are an Angel?"

She looked over at him. "I'm not sure. It's difficult to accept considering…well…I never really believed in anything; even if I am a Shadowhunter."

He chuckled. "I don't believe in anything either, so I guess that's a similarity."

"If I were an Angel…what would that make me?"

"Well, the book said that the father of the Angel cast their child out of heaven for them to gain their wings and come back to it. The question is who the Angel that cast you out is?"

"…I doubt it to be an Archangel…you know…if I am one."

"You can't say that. Then you're just putting doubt on yourself."

"…Well, I mean say it were an Archangel. Would it make me…a…princess…or something?" She scowled at her words, feeling hate toward the idea of "princess".  
"Oh so now you're taking hold to your title?"

She shot him a dangerous look. "That is NOT an opening for you to call me that," she growled.

He threw his hands up in surrender. "I'm just saying."

"Well, don't!" She looked away from him, crossing her arms as a sudden anger swallowed her whole. A low rumbling sound grew in her throat and escaped her lips.

"Leigh-Ann," Jace's firm voice called to her and hands grasped her arms. She was being turned toward him. She maneuvered out of his grasp, grabbing his wrist and swinging him over her shoulder. He landed flat on his back and she pulled a seraph blade out and to his throat, straddling his hips. A killing desire was eating at her until something tackled her down and held her wrist down, knocking the seraph blade out of her hand. She looked up in shock.

Sadie's dark eyes looked down at her, calm, yet determined and they headed warning. Leigh-Ann's persona lightened up and the anger was gone.

Sadie got off of her as Jace stood up. She looked up at him with horror.

"Oh…Oh, God, Jace, I'm so sorry."

His face was calm and he didn't look angry at all. His hand reached out to her and she took it willingly yet cautiously. He pulled her up and grabbed her arms gently, steadying her stance. She looked up at him with a look of gratefulness.

"I'm sorry. I don't know...I don't know what did that. I…I don't act like that. I-"

He put a finger to her lips, silencing her before a putting a hand upon her cheek. "It's not your fault and I'm going to do whatever I can to help you gain your wings back. You don't look a demon and I'm not going to let you become one."

She opened her mouth and closed it again several times before two words finally came out. "Thank you."

"Now, let's go eat." He released her but put a hand at the small of her back and led her down the street. Sadie trotted along next to them.

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Stop apologizing, Leigh-Ann Grace," he commanded, though in a calm tone. She looked up at him and he was looking down at her as well. The flush came to her cheeks immediately and she looked away from him to see that he was leading her toward a door. She looked up at the sign above. It read "Taki's".

"Have you ever eaten here?" Jace asked.

"No not at the time that I've lived in New York."

He opened the door for her and she walked in. He led her to a booth somewhere in the back corner. Nobody was around this area, so she assumed he'd brought her there for that bit of privacy.

The waitress came by asking for their drink orders. Leigh-Ann could tell she was a Downworlder; faerie is what she sensed. She noticed the blonde wink at Jace before walking away and Leigh-Ann looked back at Jace, curiously.

"Do you have a thing for her?" she asked him. He looked back at her, an amused look on his face.

"No," he replied, shaking his head. "I'm just ridiculously hot."

"It's just sad when someone is actually that conceited."

"I'm not conceited; it's true."

She shook her head, though, some little part inside of her was glad he didn't like the waitress.

"How'd you know I needed rescuing?" she asked looking back at him. With that, she noticed his body react and he tensed automatically. When he didn't respond, she said, "You're hiding something from me."


	6. The Job

6

The Job

"Now who is the meddler?" he mocked.

"I have a right to know. If I have to tell you things, the same rules apply for you."

He hesitated and then began. "It was a mission; we've been watching you for a month now."

"…So you know that I went undercover as a mundane?"

He nodded his head. "Now that most demons know your mundane identity, we modified everyone's memories that knew you or came into contact with you. No one of that mundane status knows of your existence anymore."

Sometimes, Leigh-Ann wondered what being a mundane would actually be like. Even being undercover as one, though, it was of no ordinary status when you were killing off the demons that resided in the school and amongst students.

"Why were you put on that mission?"

"We were told that you were likely in danger due to a prophecy."

She looked to her right. "Things being directed at me as prophetic really aren't helping my case."

"Do you not want to be what you think you are?"  
"No, I don't, actually." She looked up at him. His eyes were curious, so she answered his silent question. "I don't want to be a daughter of someone who cast me out. Even if the laws of the Angel or God were against me, I wouldn't cast away my own child."

"How would you know if you've never been in that particular situation?"

"…What do you mean?"  
"Well, you're not an Angel parent, and if you were under the rulings of God, you probably would follow his orders, too, regardless of if you liked it or not."

"But-"

"You can't argue with something like that. You don't know what position that the Angel who cast you out must have been in."

"Are you saying you actually believe it?"

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying if it is true, you don't get to say what you would've done if you don't actually know."

She scowled at him, clearly unhappy with losing the argument, and looked away from him, crossing her arms.

"You seem irate."

"Thank you for that obvious statement, moron," she replied, sarcasm in her voice.

"If I'm such a moron, then you wouldn't have lost the argument."

She growled. "Shut. UP."

He rapidly changed the subject. "You're as skilled as everyone says."

"How would you know?"  
"I've been watching you for a month; remember?"

She looked over at him. She squinted for a second. "There might have been a time or two when I spotted you and possibly Isabelle."

"You did, actually. You were looking directly at me once but I think you disregarded it, because you were preoccupied with killing a Ravener demon."

"Yes, it was. She was killing boys that she lured out to lunches. I assume, with how much she looked a whore, it was because they thought they were getting some, when in reality…"

"It was HER that was getting some; lunch."  
She nodded. "Demon "whores" swarmed throughout that school. And that was only part of the demons there. It was a mess. Sometimes, they'd figure out who I was and it got ugly. I had to stop them from spreading it around or the other demons would have figured me out. I'd have been screwed. Do you know how many demons were in that school?"

"I do. I killed some of them for you. Of course, you didn't know that."

"Being a spy for the Clave was NOT my cup of tea. I'd have rather been out fighting a Greater Demon than that ruckus."

"I think you're exaggerating."  
"If you'd have been a spy for the Clave for three years of that crap and moving to school after school throughout America, you'd take that back."

He chuckled. "I didn't realize your job was that important?"

"Well, it is. I think that's how Jonathan found me, too."

"You think that one of them figured you out, then?"  
"Yes. And they were probably actually working for Jonathan and that's how he knew where I was. That's the only way, because I had excellent coverage."

"Now who is the cocky one?"

She shot him a look of distaste. "I'm not being cocky. I'm just that skilled."

"Would you ever fight with me?"

"It's possible. It depends on how skilled you-"She cut off, looking out the window and reached for her seraph blade immediately jumping up. Jace stood up along with her.

"What is it?"

She looked at the window and snarled, before running out of the restaurant, whispering, "_Gabriel," _to her seraph blade. She ran toward the direction she felt it. Sadie's barking and Jace's yelling her name could barely be heard to her. When she got there in front of whom it was she stopped in front of him. Jace almost ran into her when he stopped and Sadie stood her ground, growling tremendously.

"Good to see you, Leigh-Ann Grace."

A low hissing came from her voice, saying, "Jonathan."


	7. Proposition

7

Proposition

"You don't have to greet me so disdainfully, Leigh-Ann Grace," he said, a smirk coming across his lips.

"_Putridae spumae,"_ she spat at him.

"That hurts, Leigh-Ann. If anything, it's those Shadowhunters who are rotten scum."

"_Daemones residendi in Infernum; VOBIS residendi in inferno." _(Demons reside in hell; YOU reside in hell.)

"I see that your latin comes out more when your anger is at its peak."

"_Tunica pauperi autem iugulum et tibi sanguine_." (I shall slit your throat and let the blood poor out of you.)

"You have such a violent mind when that demon blood is working your brain. You see, dear Leigh-Ann Grace, we both belong in Hell."

"I belong in Heaven with whoever cast me out because of you."

"Would a true Angel cast out his beloved daughter? Would he…princess?"

"…..What…did…you call…me?" The words came out one by one through her gritted teeth. Her eyes narrowed.

He took a step forward. "I called you "princess", Leigh-Ann Grace."

Her lips curled back into a snarl and she lunged for him. Strong hands caught her arms firmly. She struggled against whoever had stopped her. Arms locked around her rather tightly though she knew she was winning against whoever was holding her from killing her Aunt's killer.

"Leigh-Ann, _stop," _a deep voice in her ear pleaded. She growled and struggled further. "_Please, _Leigh-Ann." The tone was pleading, caring and desperate.

"She is a princess; or soon to not be." Jace's look gained curious though his restraint against Leigh-Ann was beginning to become feeble.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" She screamed. She was nearly free of Jace's grasp.

"It seems as though the work of the demon blood inside of her is working tremendously. She really _hates _that word and she doesn't even understand why."

With that, Leigh-Ann's struggling stopped.

"W…What…?" she turned to Jace, eyes glassy. "Jace….what does…he mean?"

She swayed and he swung her into his arms before his eyes became a cold stare toward Jonathan.

"What does that mean?" he snarled at Jonathan.

"I said she was a princess, didn't I?" Jonathan replied. "You can figure it out on your own. I'm here to merely make a proposition."

"No proposition will be made as long as I'm here," Jace answered him.

"Leigh-Ann is listening. I know she is." Her head was relaxed on Jace's shoulder, her breathing coming out in rasps, and arms interlaced around his neck, though he felt her tension against his body. "She can either come with me now-"

"NO," Jace replied, firmly.

"I wasn't finished. She can either come with me now or suffer the consequences of watching her precious Shadowhunter realm decease by HER OWN HANDS."

Her head turned quickly toward him. "What does that mean?"

"Leigh-Ann, don't listen to him. He's trying to trick you," Jace whispered to her.

"What does that mean?" she repeated, ignoring him.

"It means, dear Leigh-Ann, that if you do not come with me and let me help you transform into the demon you will soon be, your transformation itself will be painful and once you become it, you will not control it properly. With your Angel blood seeping in your blood, you'll become a Fallen. With the Angel blood inside of you, you're strong enough to wipe out the entire race of the Shadowhunter realm."

Jace looked at her face; she was horror stricken. His grip around her tightened, and he was bringing her more into his chest. Her arms, he could feel, tightened around his neck.

"So, Leigh-Ann, will you come with me?" Jonathan asked again.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Jace growled.

"I'm rather sure Miss Taylor is capable of making her own decisions."  
"Jace," she muttered. "I don't know what to do…"  
"Well, it's obvious what you do, isn't it?" he whispered to her.

"…Destroying the entire race of us all? I can't bear it."

"It's not going to happen. I will help you. I will protect you." His voice was soothing. "I promise."

Her eyes looked up at her, obviously ridden with fear. He never pictured her having that terrified of a look on her face. She hesitated a moment before turning her head toward Jonathan.

"I'm not going anywhere with you," she replied, firmly.

"You're making a big mistake, Leigh-Ann Grace," Jonathan said.

"You made the mistake of killing my Aunt."

"She was not your Aunt. I'm fairly certain you overheard that part of the conversation.

Leigh-Ann tensed. Jace looked down at her, curiously. This was something she had not explained to him.

Jonathan looked rather pleased as if this were the statement he'd been excited to say to her. It disgusted Jace to no end.

"One last chance to come with me," Jonathan said. She sucked in a breath and began shaking.

"No," she replied simply, though her voice shook.

"Have it your way. Say goodbye to your precious Shadowhunters for me while you can."

"We can't let him get away," Jace yelled. He set Leigh-Ann down and took after him.

"Goodbye, Shadowhunter." He snapped his fingers and like that, disappeared instantly. Jace stopped and for a second stood there before turning to Leigh-Ann.

"I think…I may…vomit…" she muttered, putting a hand to her mouth.

He hustled back to her, putting his hands upon her arms.

"Breathe," he told her. "Just breathe. I'm not going to let anything happen."

"Killing people makes me sick, Jace," she muttered. "Especially when it's my own kind and I'm expecting you to help me?"

"I WILL." He emphasized himself hoping it would reassure her, but she just shook her head.

"I've never pictured myself as a demon, Jace. I've only pictured myself destroying them. I'm becoming a demon and if that is the circumstance, I would rather die than become something so malevolent."

"Don't talk like that. You haven't earned your wings yet. That's all you have to do!"  
"I don't even know how, Jace!" she sounded exasperated.

"But you will!"


	8. Magnus

8

Magnus

She looked up at him. His eyes were serious and full of meaning.

_Why is he so keen on helping me? _She thought to herself.

"Do you understand me?" he asked her. "You will."

She swallowed hard but for some reason, could not help but nod her head, feeling as if his reassurance was helpful.

"Come on," he gestured. "I know someone who can help us."

"Who would that be?"

"Magnus Bane," he replied before taking her hand and leading her down the streets. She looked down at their hands that were intertwined. She couldn't help but blush.

_Stop it. You only just met him.  
_"Isn't he a warlock?" she asked.

"The High Warlock of Brooklyn, to be exact," he replied. He waved down a taxi and they got in it.

"Is he nice?"

"He's dating my best friend. He'd better be."

"Oh, so him and Izzy are dating?"

"Not…exactly."

She sent him a questioning look. "Wait…Is…Is…Alec…Gay?" she asked.

"There you go."

She puffed her cheeks before she let out her actual emotions. "AWWWWW; I bet they're so happy together!" she purred, putting her hands to her cheeks.

"Wait…so…you don't care?"  
"Why on earth would I care?"

"Most of _our kind_ don't approve of homosexuality." He said our kind so that the taxi driver wouldn't hear what they said.

"Well, most of _our kind _isn't like me, now are they?"

"No; they're nothing like you." He looked over at her. "An Angel supporting something like that; that's news to me."

"Is it bad news?"  
"No. It's excellent." They sat in a still silence for several minutes until the taxi driver stopped. Jace tipped him before getting out of the car, helping Leigh-Ann.

"This is where he lives?"

Jace nodded before walking up the steps. He pushed the buzzer and a moment later a voice came out of it.

"Who is it?"

"It's your boyfriend's best friend. Let me in."

"Why are you here?" he sounded irate.

"I've brought an Angel. Now let me in."

"Ha Ha, Jace; you're so funny."  
"I'm not kidding. It's Leigh-Ann Grace."

There was a silence before; "Taylor?" went through the intercom.

Once again, Leigh-Ann could not resist looking to her right.

"That's her. Now will you let me in?"

Instead of a reply, the buzzer went off. Jace let her go in before coming in after and shutting it behind them. A moment later, a man had entered the hallway they were walking in. He was dressed in tie-dyed colored pants and a tie-dyed shirt. His hair was spiked up and colored blue.

"Now I see it," Leigh-Ann couldn't help but say.

"See what?" Magnus asked. He put his hands on his hips. Leigh-Ann flushed. She didn't mean to say that out loud.

"I'm-"

"You're Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor?" His voice was full of curiosity.

"…Yes," she replied after a moment.

"You're a pretty girl and very popular amongst Downworlders."

"By the Angel; how many of you people know my name?" she finally yelled, exasperated.

"Well, I'm sorry. I would assume you-"he shut up instantly. She knit her eyebrows together and looked up at Jace. He had shot a look over to Magnus.

"What the hell were you about to say?" she fired at Magnus.

"Nothing," he said, quickly.

"No, you're going to tell me!"  
"I said nothing. Now what do you two want?"  
"We need your help."

"You said you had an Angel with you. Now where is it?"

Jace held his hand out to me. "She's right here."

Magnus' eyes widened to orbs. Leigh-Ann shrugged, feeling rather uncomfortable being stared at in such a manner as if she were a new toy a child was getting.

"Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor is an Angel? Well, by God that explains-"

He silenced again and Leigh-Ann looked up at Jace, glaring.

"What the hell is it?"

Magnus cleared his throat. "Come along to the living room," he said, changing the subject. "Explain to me what you need help with."

Leigh-Ann huffed, but followed after him, and Jace followed after them.

She sat upon his divan where a cat was lying down. She could not help but reach out to him and pet his silk fur. When he felt who was petting him, he stood up, stretched, and climbed into Leigh-Ann's lap.

"That's Chair Man Meow," Magnus explained. "He seems to like you there."

"Well, I like him, too," she purred, scratching his ears.

"Now on to business; what do you need me to help you with?"  
Leigh-Ann looked at Jace. "Why'd you bring me to a warlock? How can he help me?"

"Well, thank you for that," Magnus said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to be rude. I just want to know how a warlock knows how to help me with the situation."  
"What's the situation? Why is an Angel on the earth, anyway? That could only mean-"

"That she was cast out," Jace finished for him.

"So, she is in need of gaining her wings then?"  
"Yes. She doesn't know how to do that, though."

"I know exactly what you need, then."

"How could you possibly know what I need from that little of information?" she asked.

"I've lived for centuries, lovely lady Leigh-Ann, and I am well aware of everything. You're not the first Angel I've encountered with this sort of problem."

"Then what is it I need?"

"What we need to do is summon the Angel Gabriel."


	9. Gabriel

9

Gabriel

Leigh-Ann's jaw had dropped to the floor.

"That's insane!" she screamed. "Mad; bonkers; over the top; INSANE is what that is!"

"Who is the insane one?" Magnus pointed, meaning how she had started acting.

"Summoning an _Angel_; especially an _Archangel _is dangerous!"

"Yes, it would be, if it weren't an Angel who summoned them up."

She was taken aback. "What?"

"All I have to do is show you how to summon an Angel and we'll do it. Considering you know that summoning an Archangel is dangerous tells me that you already know how to do that, don't you?"

Her face flushed and Jace's eyes flashed to her. "How would you know that?"

"I…I read my Aunt's books a lot. She had a book on summoning Angels. I assume if she really were an Angel, she was summoning up whoever's daughter I am. I guess that would mean to inform them on how I'm doing."

"Well, since you know how, all we need is a lot of open land."  
"Why would we need that?" Jace asked.

"Archangels are extremely large," Leigh-Ann answered.

"Where are we going to be able to go?"

"Further out in the country; we'll use one of your special runes, won't we, Leigh-Ann?"

"…How do you know about that?"

"Special runes; what are you talking about?" Jace asked Magnus.

"All Angels can create new runes. We'll use hers to create a portal."

"You can create runes, too? What else have you not told me?"

"It's not like I had the time. We've had several distractions," she replied, flustered.

"I thought doing portals not under surveillance by the Clave was illegal," Jace said.

"They can't sense mine for some reason. It must be an Angelic quality."

"You can bicker later," Magnus said, waving his hand. "Right now, we need a portal, so Miss Taylor, if you please."

"Leigh-Ann will be just fine, Magnus," she replied, before pulling out her stele. Reaching out to the wall, she began drawing a rune. About a moment later she stepped back and watched as a portal emerged to the outer parts of the suburbs of New York.

"Ladies first," Magnus said, gesturing toward the portal.

She did not deny him as she stepped through. A cold sensation ran through her and she felt as if she were spinning, though she wasn't. She inhaled before opening her eyes, seeing the green all over.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" she jumped, forgetting that she was not alone. Jace had bent down and whispered in her ear.

"I'm sure. They wouldn't kill their own kind."

_Would they? _She thought and shuddered.

"All right; let's make preparations," Magnus said.

Leigh-Ann looked at the summoning circle and sucked in a breath.

"You'll need this," Magnus told her, handing her the book of summoning the Angels. She nodded before walking toward the circle.

"Wait, Leigh-Ann." She turned around to Jace walking over to her. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to you. You know that, don't you?"  
Her smile was bleak. "It's not that I want to; it's that I have to." She turned away from him, trying to hide from him that she was absolutely horrified by this idea, but walked to the center and began the chant.

After she had continued for a few moments, a blinding light began to show and she flew backward. She didn't have time to scream, for the shock was enough to take anybody's breath away.

Jace's voice could be heard yelling her name. She put her hand over her eyes, recovering from her shock to look up at one of the most known and tallest of the Angels.

"Gabriel," she muttered, reaching for her seraph blade habitually. She'd never lost this one for she favored for some reason and it kept its name.

"Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor," Gabriel boomed.

"Y-You know who I am?" she called up to him.

"Of course I know who you are, sweet girl," he replied.

"…I…I need your help, Angel Gabriel."

"You want to know how to gain your wings, don't you?"

"Well…yes actually… exactly that."

"As brave and strong that you are, it is not difficult for you to figure out how to gain them."

She knit her eyebrows. "That's it? You're not going to tell me?"

"You're a clever child. I've been watching you, Leigh-Ann from the Heavens."

"Why has an Archangel been watching me?"

"In due time, dear Leigh-Ann," he responded. "Your patience is wearing thin because of that blood, I see. There's a word I know that you do not appreciate at all, isn't there?"

"So?"

"Well, that word is what you are; literally. Demon blood seeping in you is making you not want to become it."

_That would explain it. It doesn't want me to be what I'm supposed to be._

"You've grown to be absolutely beautiful," he fawned. She could not help but blush at that comment; from an Archangel at that. "I can't wait to have you up here in the Heavens with us all."

"Do you…believe…I can gain my wings, Angel Gabriel?"

He bent down, though it did not do much good with the consideration of his height.

"You are the daughter of an Angel, Leigh-Ann Grace and no Angel has ever failed to regain their wings and earn their right to come back to us in the Heavens. And besides, you're much more _special _than the rest of them."

"How?" she breathed.

"In due time, Leigh-Ann Grace," he repeated before rising. "I must go now."

"Wait-"

"Do not disappoint me, Leigh-Ann," he boomed, a smile going across his lips before disappearing. She fell backward as he did. She stared for a moment in awe before sobs escaped her lips.


	10. Twisted

10

Twisted

She fell onto her back, a consistent amount of sobs escaping her lips and tears streaming down her eyes.

Footsteps were rushing quickly toward her but she made no sudden movement that she was about to get up; just lay there and cry.

"Leigh-Ann," Jace's voice said. He bent down next to her, his arms lifting her upper body and supporting it.

"That was really Gabriel," Magnus said in portrayed awe.

"Why are you crying?" Jace asked her. "You got your answers."

"I want to be Angel!" she screamed, pushing away from him. She stood up, tripped onto her knees, but stood up again walking off in an unknown direction. She couldn't see with her blurred vision and she completely ignored the yells of her name being thrown at her. Her legs went within large strides and she couldn't control her speed which she assumed was extremely fast because neither boy had yet to catch up to her.

She paused in her footing and turned quickly toward the east and growled. A Ravener was staring directly at her. Instead of doing what she'd normally do, which is throw her seraph blade, she charged at it and it back at her in satisfied entertainment. She held both hands in front of her and took it to the ground, rolling down the hill, and wrestling with it. When they reached the bottom, she pulled out her seraph blade, and yelled, "_Gabriel!"_ and brought it down on him. The Ravener shrieked in pain and hissed up at her.

"It's things like _**YOU**_that are the reason I'm suffering!" she screamed. The Ravener hissed at her.

"You'll be in your rightful place soon, Leigh-Ann Grace," it hissed. "And that rightful place is with demons!"

She drove the blade deeper into his chest. "Go back to Hell!" she screamed before slicing its head. It shrieked wildly before falling limp.

"Leigh-Ann!" a voice yelled from behind her. She stood up and turned around to Jace looking at her, bewildered.

"I know! I have black blood all over me!" she yelled, exasperated.

"No…you're…glowing," he replied.

"I'm…what?" she looked down and what he had said was accurate. Her whole body had a bright glow to it. It had begun to dwindle but it was there; proof enough that she was glowing.

"…What does that mean?" she muttered.

He came toward her slowly. "We need to get back. And you need to get cleaned up." He turned to Magnus. "Don't tell Alec about this, okay?" he told him. She looked at Magnus, who gave a small nod.

"Make us a new portal, Angel," Magnus told Leigh-Ann.

"_Leigh-Ann," _she emphasized before pulling out her stele in irritation. She walked up to a nearby tree and began drawing the same rune she had a little while ago. She stepped amongst it when it emerged and felt the familiar feeling of the portal before opening her eyes to see that she stood in the center of Magnus' living room.

"I don't want to be rude or anything," Magnus started.

"I know," Leigh-Ann replied. "We were just leaving."

"Well, I mean I don't want-"

"Demon blood smeared on your carpet; it's understandable." She headed toward the door with Jace at her heals but turned for a moment.

"And thank you for what you've done for me," she told him.

"Anything for the honor of an Angel," he replied, politely and a nice smile went across his lips. She returned it before going into the hallway and walked out the front door.

"Why'd you take off like that?" Jace asked. She looked over at him as they walked down the street.

"…I want to be an Angel," she repeated, though her voice was quiet.

"Leigh-Ann-"  
"Jace, I want to be what I'm supposed to be and that is what Gabriel said I was. And by his tone," she sucked in a breath. "He sounded like he loved me like a father loves a daughter." Her voice had diminished into a whisper.

"Do you think that he may be your father?"

"Well, he's the father of all of us Angels, isn't he? I'm sure he loves all equally."

"But he said you were _special." _

"Special does not always mean what you think."

"But it could."

She stopped in her tracks and she stopped beside her. "Why are you so keen on helping me, Jace?"

"Nobody should have to go their whole life without being or at least knowing what and who they are."  
She couldn't help but smile at him and be grateful that there was someone there standing next to her and ready to take on whatever was coming for her like her Aunt had.

"We should get back," he said.

"I have a faster way of doing this." She pulled out her stele.

"I like the way you think."

She smirked. "I don't think that's all that you like."


	11. Isabelle

11

Isabelle

She warped them into the Institute and in the Infirmary that she had been in.

"I suppose I better get cleaned up then," Leigh-Ann said.

"You ruined Izzy's dress," Jace replied.

"Oh, that's right! This isn't mine!" she put her hands to her face, exasperated.

"She won't mind, I assure you. She ruins over half of wardrobe all of the time."

"Yes, you would know, wouldn't you?" She turned to who could be at the door. Isabelle stood there looking at the two of them curiously. Leigh-Ann flushed.

"Isabelle, I'm so sorry-"she started but was cut off.

"It's not a big deal at all," she said, amused. "Though I am curious as to why you're covered in demon's blood."

"We went out to dinner and a Ravener decided to run into us," Jace lied.

"Uh huh…that's why you were gone so long, right?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Oh shove it, Izzy," Jace told her.

"All right, then. Well, Leigh-Ann, how about you come with me? I'll fix you." She gestured her toward the door. Leigh-Ann looked up at Jace. He encouraged her to go, an amused look across his face. She followed after Isabelle, feeling rather resentful and feared what she might say to her.

"You're too pretty to be covered in that blood," Isabelle told her. "Weren't you thinking about how you'd look?"

"Well, no, I mean all I was thinking about…" _Was the fact that it was a demon and that thing was the reason for my suffering? _Isabelle looked at her curiously. "I was thinking about fulfilling my duties as a Shadowhunter and killing it. Is that so bad?"

"It is if anyone was as hot as you." Leigh-Ann's blood rushed to her cheeks and she looked away from her.

"This is my room." Isabelle gestured her to the upcoming door on her right and walked in. Isabelle walked straight to a wardrobe and opened it, revealing many dresses and shoes and such.

"Good lord. I thought Jace was kidding."

"No." Isabelle shook her head before rummaging through her dresses and pulled out a dark green silk dress. "You'll wear this tomorrow. Tonight," she started through her drawer. "These will do." It was a green satin silk nightgown. "Green looks beautiful with your eyes. I wonder if you knew that."  
"Well, I-Thank you." Leigh-Ann stumbled with her words.

"Go get clean," she said, gesturing her hand toward an open door. Leigh-Ann assumed it was a bathroom and went to it.

When the heat of the water in the shower hit her, her shoulders had completely relaxed and she ran her fingers through her hair. She couldn't help but watch the blackness of the demon's blood go into the drain and threw a disgusted look at it.

_Demon blood; the reason I'm here in the first place; the reason I'm not with my family._

She growled but started to compose her, thinking to herself, _do not get angry. There are people here trying to help you. _

She took in a deep breath before finishing up in the shower.

She stepped out and wrapped a towel firmly around her which for some reason was like a cue to Isabelle, because she opened the door immediately.

"Isabelle, what are you doing?" Leigh-Ann stuttered.

"Well, you need to make that hair of yours pretty."

"I'm…practically naked…"  
"We're girls. Who cares? It's not like I'm Jace."

With that, Leigh-Ann's face warmed even more. The thought of Jace seeing her exposed…she shook her head from the thought before nodding to Isabelle.

"I wish my hair was bronze."  
"Why? You look stunning with black hair, Isabelle."

Isabelle waved her hand. "Yes, but I'm nowhere near as pretty as you are."

"Don't be ridiculous. You look a lot like your mother, if I may point out."

"Yes. We get that a lot, me and my mother."

"I can see why. So, Alec is your brother right?"

"Yeah and so is Max, but you haven't met him yet."

"How old is he?"

"He's eleven."

Leigh-Ann nodded before feeling a tug at her head and flinched.

"Well, if you weren't rolling around in dirt killing demons and such, I wouldn't have pulled your hair."  
"No, it's fine. Just get it over with."

Isabelle pulled roughly through the tangles of Leigh-Ann's head.

"You can fight demons but you can't handle a brush?"

"Sue me for being tender-headed," Leigh-Ann replied.

With that, Isabelle let out a laugh. "I like you already."

Leigh-Ann couldn't help but smile. It was nice to have a Shadowhunter that was a girl around. Seeing Jace made her feel rather mediocre for being a woman even though he claimed that she was stronger than he.

"I believe we'll get along nicely," Leigh-Ann replied. Isabelle nodded and Leigh-Ann saw a smile go across her lips.

"Me, too," Isabelle agreed.


	12. Idris

12

Idris

The sunlight hit Leigh-Ann's eyes with a painful blast. She looked up at how the sun could've been entering through the windows. Sadie was lying next to her and looked up as well.

"Isabelle…?" she muttered. "What are you doing in here?"

Isabelle stood at the window with the curtains in her hands like she'd just drawn them back. "We're going to Idris for the Council."

Leigh-Ann sat up instantaneously, though that wasn't a good idea, for she went dizzy and her hand came to her head.

"Why are we going to the Council?" she asked, her words muffled.

"They want you to tell them exactly what happened before Jace and I came and got you."

_Everything, _she thought.

"What…did happen before we saved you? And…where were you and Jace yesterday?"

_Don't trust so instantly, Leigh-Ann, _she thought to herself.

"We did exactly what Jace told you we did," she replied. "Won't you be at the Council to witness it?"

"No. Things are different here."

"…" She pondered telling Isabelle that she was an Angel, but thought it better not to do so until she was absolutely ready. "I heard my Aunt scream, so I went to her aid. Jonathan was there and had her on the ground so I attacked immediately. I didn't save her in time. He killed her right in front of me."  
"I'm sorry to hear that." She walked over to her with the dress she'd pulled out the night before in her hand. "You'll be wearing this."

"Your wardrobe is similar to the one I had before. You should go shopping with me."

"And we shall; right after Idris."  
"Right after Idris," Leigh-Ann repeated, smiling before climbing out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

"Now, we'll be using a portal," Maryse told her. "I assume you've used one before."

Jace who was behind Maryse, looked at Leigh-Ann with a careful look. "Yes, I have." _I used three illegal ones yesterday, _she thought to herself.

Maryse nodded toward her. "That's good. You understand how they work then." She stood next to a Shadowhunter and Alec and she assumed they were a part of the Council.

"Are we ready then?" he asked her.

"Yes, I do believe we are." The Shadowhunter formed a portal and Leigh-Ann braced herself for the familiar feeling of walking through a portal.

When she opened her eyes, the familiar green beauty of Idris was formed into her eyes. Her mouth gaped open as she looked at the familiar city and the pillars. This place was what she once called home before she became a Shadowhunter in training. She had gotten moved to Arizona when her training started and eventually became an undercover mundane all throughout America. Her last undercover location was New York; the place she'd gotten her attack from.

"You seem in awe," Jace commented. She broke out of it before looking over at them.

"I haven't been here since I was twelve," she explained. "It's…been awhile."

"Well, let's get a move on," Alec said.

She followed after them to the Council Hall in Idris in silence. When they got there, they all stopped on the steps and Leigh-Ann's expression changed to worry.

"Don't panic," Jace whispered to her.

"What if I let something slip?" she muttered to him.

"Just say the part of the truth that everyone really cares about."

"I'm sure they care about me being an Angel."

"Just explain the attack. Don't worry. I'll be here when you get back." He pointed at the spot he was standing on. "I promise."  
She nodded at him before turning away but he held her back a second and put a small kiss on the top of her head. She blushed and looked at him, confused, but scuttled off after Maryse and Alec.


	13. Council

13

Council

The Council Hall; I hadn't seen it in years. It terrified me having all of these Shadowhunters staring down at me. I approached the center of the hall and walked up to the Consul and the Inquisitor.

The Inquisitor, without a word, held out the Mortal Sword to me. I took a hold of it willingly.

"Please, Miss Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor, explain to us of your encounter with Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, son of Valentine Morgenstern, a man who was a part of the circle and whose son's blood is intoxicated with demon blood."  
_You just had to make that speech, didn't you?_

"I heard my Aunt, Christa Clarisse Taylor, scream and grabbed my seraph blade and went and attacked Jonathan. He stuck a blade through my Aunt's chest. That was the last time I attacked him and he told me he was taking me before I assume it was Jace and Isabelle who stopped him."  
"And you have no idea why Jonathan Morgenstern had come to take you?"

_The Mortal Sword cannot let you lie. _"He was there for my power; because of my strength."

_And many other reasons that I am leaving out, _she thought.

"Is this all that you can recount for your encounter with Jonathan?"

_Dammit, shut up, _she thought.

"All that comes to mind," she replied.

"You may release the Sword." She did so and the Inquisitor stared studiously at her. She did not flinch away though inside she was extremely uncomfortable.

"What does the Council have to say about this?" he finally asked all of the Clave.

For a moment, it was silent, but then she heard someone ask, "How do we know that there is not something else that she has not told us?" She looked around at who could've said it, but she knew very few of the members of the Clave.

"Well, is there something?" the Inquisitor asked.

She gulped. "No, sir there is not. I have told you all of what I do know."

"Very well, Miss Leigh-Ann. You are dismissed from Council."

Maryse and Alec immediately came to her side and took her toward the door, going as fast as they could.

"…Are they angry with me?" she asked Maryse.

"No, of course not, dear," she replied. "They just need to know all that they can, so we can stop Jonathan from him destroying our realm."

_Or me, _she thought, holding back tears. They walked out of the Council hall and there stood Isabelle and Jace, just as he promised he would.

She walked behind Alec and Maryse and emerged from behind them, approaching Jace.

"How'd it go?" he asked.

"It was alright…" she muttered, looking down. "But, I think they know I'm hiding something," she whispered to him. She turned to Maryse, Isabelle, and Jace who were conversing about their feelings toward the Council.

"Well, I was going to take Leigh-Ann shopping, so…" Isabelle grabbed my arm and pulled me toward her. "You can all go back to the Institute without us."

"But it's too dangerous for Leigh-Ann to be alone with anyone right now," Maryse protested.

"She was alone with Jace yesterday and nobody said anything about that," Isabelle replied.

"Wait, what?" Maryse turned on Jace, who, like Leigh-Ann, flushed immediately.

"I took her to Taki's; big deal."  
"It is a big deal, Jace."

"Let's sneak off while she's not paying attention," Isabelle whispered to her. Leigh-Ann couldn't help but snicker as they both slipped off away from the three.

"So, why is Jonathan Morgenstern after you, anyways?" Isabelle asked her. Leigh-Ann automatically tensed.

"Please, tell me. I know you told Jace."

"And how in the Angel's name would you know that?"

"Well…I mean just by the way he looks at you."

"Looks at me?" Leigh-Ann looked up at her, confused.

"Yeah; I've never seen Jace look at a girl like that; protectively; unless it's me of course, but again, I'm his sister…"  
Leigh-Ann looked away from her.

"I won't tell anyone. I break just as many rules as Jace does."

Leigh-Ann pondered this; in telling Isabelle.

Could she trust her?


	14. Trust

14

Trust

"You swear not a word about this will be spoken to anyone else but Jace and me?" Leigh-Ann asked Isabelle.

Isabelle nodded her head vigorously. "I won't even tell my brother."

"I wouldn't allow you to. He's on the Council and I can't risk that."

"Tell me, Leigh-Ann."

She looked away from her and took a deep breath before starting from the beginning of what she'd heard from Jonathan all the way to her summoning encounter with the Angel Gabriel. By the time she'd finished her story, they were standing in front of a clothing store in Idris.

"So, you're an Angel?" Isabelle asked. Leigh-Ann nodded. "Well, that explains what happened with those millions of demons."

"Wait…what millions of demons?" Leigh-Ann looked at her.

"Don't you remember?"

"No…And I do believe Magnus nearly let this slip but Jace wouldn't let him."  
"…Why would people not want you to know that?"

Leigh-Ann knit her eyebrows and looked to the right. "That's an excellent question."

"Well, we were in the middle of battle when Valentine Morgenstern released a large heap of demons and summoned Raziel. Of course, he failed, but the demons had broken down all of the pillars that wielded them off. I believe we were fourteen. When things were getting at its worst, you just walked out into the middle of them all and they all stopped what they were doing as if you were their Queen. After they stopped, you began glowing and an immense amount of light exploded out of you. All of the demons shrieked and disintegrated and when you came back into view, you were sprawled across the ground unconscious."

"…Did you ever see me again after that?"

"No. You were concealed. Everyone was absolutely forbidden from seeing you. And then they set you on assignment all across the United States and continued living as you had and continued your missions as if nothing had happened."

"So…I have no memory of it then."

"I suppose not."

She looked to her right, knitting her eyebrows, and gnawing on her lower lip.

"Leigh-Ann, are you alright?"

"Yes, Isabelle. Let's get our shopping done so we can go home."

"Are you sure?"

"Come _on_, Isabelle." She walked into the store, not wanting to discuss it any further. Something was terribly wrong with this.

"Alright, now that we're done, how about we go find us someone to make a portal?" Isabelle said, with all her bags in arms. It had to be around three due to the sun's angle is what Leigh-Ann thought. They were standing on the sidewalk outside.

"I have a much faster way of getting home," Leigh-Ann told her.

"How do you suppose?"

She looked side-to-side before muttering, "Follow me," and began quickly walking down the sidewalk. She noticed an empty alley way and ran into it. She went to the darkest part when Isabelle ran into her.

"What are you doing? We need to go back to the Institute."  
"That's exactly where we're going." Isabelle looked at her, utterly confused. Leigh-Ann pulled her stele out of her belt.

"What's that going to do?"

"I've learned that being an Angel has its own advantages." She smirked at Isabelle before beginning her drawing of the rune for a portal. When it formed, Isabelle gasped.

"How…?"

"I guess Angels can create new runes."  
"But this isn't even legal; forming a portal on your own without it being supervised by the Clave."  
"That's just it; they've never traced it; another Angelic quality. Now go before someone sees us."  
Isabelle did as she was told and Leigh-Ann followed after her. When she was standing there in Isabelle's room of the Institute, Isabelle was bouncing up and down.

"Holy crap; I didn't know Angels could do that!"

Leigh-Ann couldn't help but giggle. "I actually discovered that I could create new runes a couple years back. I never told anyone; not even my Aunt. I was scared of getting in trouble or something. I mean has anyone ever heard of another Shadowhunter that had such a quality?"

"You do have a point." She nodded. "Well, let's get our stuff put away then." Leigh-Ann helped Isabelle load her things into her own divine wardrobe before Isabelle walked down with her to her own room to put her things away.

"Isabelle, thank you. I really couldn't thank you enough."

"Don't even thank me. It's so nice to have a girl other than my mother with me. I love Jace and Alec, but eventually, a girl needs to come along. And…thank you…for trusting me, Leigh-Ann. It means a great deal."

Leigh-Ann smiled at her. She thought about hugging her, but Isabelle must have read her expression and reached out and hugged Leigh-Ann herself. Leigh-Ann couldn't resist the comfortable sensation of somebody embracing her.

"I'm going to do whatever I can to help you, Leigh-Ann Grace," Isabelle told her.

It was like having a sister she'd never had before. "Thank you."

14


	15. Poison

15

Poison

The next day had come as fast as the day before had disappeared. Leigh-Ann had yet to have a peaceful dream at all. She'd debated whether or not to draw runes for suppressing nightmares, but reconsidered it, thinking that maybe one of those dreams would have an explanation for everything.

She arose from her bed, stretching and yawning and scratched Sadie behind her ears. She was about to throw off the sheets when she noticed an envelope in her lap. She ripped it open and began reading:

_Leigh-Ann Grace,_

_ Your sensibility of not coming with me will cost you. I'm watching your Shadowhunter friends; especially Jace. If you do not come with me…well…you shouldn't have to guess what would happen to him if you didn't. _

_ Noon; the abandoned bank; be there; and don't bring anyone with you. _

_ JCM_

Her lips curled over her teeth and she let out a vicious snarl and dropped the note to the floor.

_Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, _she thought. She jumped up and went and wrenched open her wardrobe. She took out the tight blue dress Isabelle had made her try on and turned out that she liked it. The silver heals that they had acquired she also slipped onto her feet. She slipped her seraph blade and stele into a slot that she wrapped around her thigh and concealed it with her dress. On her other leg, she concealed two more blades. She went to the bathroom and put her hair up into a tight bun.

Sadie barked at her and she looked back. "Stay here and protect them Sadie," she commanded.

She went to her bedroom door and opened it only to find that Jace was preparing to knock.

"Whoa," he said, examining her up and down. She felt the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Do you need something?" she asked, exasperated.

"Where are you going?"

"Out; now move." She began pushing her way passed him when he caught her wrist.

"Leigh-Ann, I can't just let you leave on your own."

"Well, I'm going on my own, so deal with it." She tried again, but he stopped her.

"Where are you going?" he repeated.

Her temper began to peak. "MOVE, Jace."

"Not until you tell-"he cut off as she twisted his arm and threw him over her shoulder.

"Stop digging into my business." She stepped over him and her shoes clinked upon the floor as her strides led her down the hallway to the elevator.

"Leigh-Ann, wait!" Jace called but she didn't even look back. When she stepped into the elevator, she saw Jace running toward it.

"Don't bother following me, Jace," she called to him. "I don't leave traces of myself."

The cage of the elevator shut just as he had reached it.

"No, Leigh-Ann! Wait! Don't go out on your own!"

"Stop wasting your breath," she hissed as the elevator jerked upward. A lock of her hair had escaped her intricate bun and she began twirling it with a finger before tucking it behind her ear. When the elevator stopped at the top, she stepped out and took off in the morning light.

"The abandoned bank, huh?" she muttered when she got there. "What are you up to, bastard?"

She walked up the stone steps impatiently just as the sun touched the middle of the sky. She kicked the doors to the bank opened and walked in with her hand at her hips.

"So, you came, did you?" Jonathan emerged from the shadows.

"Why would I miss a chance to kill you?"

"Oh, you won't be killing me, Miss Taylor." Her eyes moved with his movements and she had a mere second to stop his hand from coming to her throat. She twisted it and took him to the ground. His free hand caught her leg and pulled her down with him, though she didn't release his wrist and bent it backward, hearing a _crack._

Jonathan screamed in agony. She tried standing but the hand he'd caught her leg with was still attached to her. She tried wrenching free, but his grip tightened to where she could feel the bone cracking in the outside. She bit her lip to suppress a scream and she felt blood trickle down her chin. She pulled and kicked. She finally aimed a kick at his face and he screamed again, releasing her.

She shuffled quickly to her feet, drawing her Seraph Blade, Gabriel, and holding toward him.

"You really are a little Devil, aren't you, Princess?" he hissed through gritted teeth. A nerve went off in her head; the angry nerve. She did her best to push it into the back of her mind and ignore that he called her that.

"My spot in Heaven awaits and you're in the way," she merely stated.

"That spot in Heaven is for you, Princess, but you won't sit in that spot. No. I don't think that even you want to be a…_**princess.**_"

A growl rumbled in her throat.

_Stop it. Ignore it, you idiot._

"You're not going to stop me."

"Oh, I am." He stood up quickly.

"Leigh-Ann!" she looked toward the door, completely distracted.

"Leigh-Ann, look out!" Jace yelled. His body collided with hers and they fell to the ground together.

"Jace, what are you doing here?!" she yelled at him.

"You said you didn't leave traces. Well, you did." His hand was next to her face holding a piece of paper.

"Jace, you shouldn't have followed me!"

"I…have…to protect…you…" His breathing was shortening.

"Jace…Jace, what's wrong?"

"I…" He rolled over onto his side. She sat up quickly looking down at him. A needle was sticking out of his shoulder. She yanked it out.

"Jace, look at me!" she yelled. Her hands came to his face. He had begun convulsing.

"It's poison. I told you I'd hurt him, but you didn't listen," Jonathan mocked.

"You son of a bitch!" she screamed, darting toward him in a flash and taking him to the ground. "Her blade gleamed in his face. But all he did was smirk.

"What the hell will it do to him? TELL ME NOW!"

"He did exactly what I wanted him to do which is protecting you. Now it will kill him."

"NO! It can't! He won't die!"

"Oh, he will, sweet Leigh-Ann."

"AH!" She was bringing the blade down to his chest when she heard a faint call.


	16. Ability

16

Ability

"Leigh-Ann…" It was faint…a deadly faint. She distracted herself and looked toward Jace. His hand was reaching out toward her.

Jonathan had taken this opportunity to hit her in the face and sent her flying. When she looked up, Jonathan was gone just like that. She touched her now bruised jaw and winced, but ignored it when Jace's faint calling caught her attention again and crawled over to him.

"Jace," she muttered. His eyes were dim. She put his face in both sides of her hands.

"I'm…dying…aren't I?" he whispered, voice raspy.

"No, you're not! Don't talk like that, Jace! Don't!" Tears were beginning to escape her eyes.

"I can't feel my body…"

"Jace, keep your eyes open! Look at me!"

His eyes went to her face. "Has anyone ever told you how beautifully bright your eyes are?"

"…What?"

"That hazel is beautiful, though I noticed…your eyes…tend to change…to green…"

Leigh-Ann was speechless and her face was warming. "I…you…you're very observant."  
"Who couldn't want…to observe… such Angelic beauty…?" She blinked in confusion. Was this just from the poison or did he mean this?

His chest began heaving rapidly, though, and he began convulsing, and she could see the white of his eyes.

"Jace, no, don't leave me!" She placed her head on his forehead. His heaving slowed and his body was growing cold. "Jace…!" She checked his pulse. "No…! NO!"

She let out a sob and screamed.

_Kiss his lips._

Her head shot up. It was as if someone was hidden in the distance.

"Who's there?" she called out.

_Kiss his lips now, Leigh-Ann Grace or he will surely be dead._

She sucked in a breath and looked down on him. A blush crossed her cheeks, for this wasn't the first time she'd thought of kissing him.

_Do it now, sweet girl._

She put a hand on his cheek and bent down, pressing her lips gently against his.

They were cold and a small gasp got trapped in her throat but she realized that they were soft. She honestly did not want to move from kissing him and she didn't.

A hand was on the back of her head, holding her there and warmth was returning to the lips that she was kissing. They fit so perfectly together that she did not want to stop, but knew she had to in reassurance that Jace was alive.

So, she pulled away and opened her eyes and saw that the golden ones she found to be so beautiful were staring back at her.

"I knew you couldn't resist me." A small smirk appeared across his lips. He looked tired but she couldn't help but let more tears escape her eyes as a happy smile crossed her lips.

His hand went to her cheek, caressing it and wiping away her tears.

"You're still cocky," she replied, voice raspy.

"YOU kissed ME," he pointed out, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"…It was the only way to wake you…" A blush crossed her cheeks.

"But you wanted to do it."

"Shut up, Jace," she told him, rolling her eyes.

_Angel kisses stop all poisons, _the voice whispered in her head again. She looked around once more but saw no one. _I'm watching over you, Leigh-Ann. No need to worry._

For some reason, she just smiled and was thankful that there was someone taking care of her whether it was here or from the Heavens.

"Thank you," she muttered.

"What?"

"It's nothing. Come on. We need to get you recovered." She stood up but slumped on her left leg, gritting her teeth.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Come on." She pulled him up and put his arm around her shoulders and then took her stele out of her slot and went to the nearest pillar and drawing the rune for a portal. They stepped in and were in the Institute's infirmary.

"Where did that bruise on your cheek come from?" Jace asked. He must have just noticed it when the light had actually hit it.

"Jonathan hit me. It's fine Jace. It's not a big deal."

"And why are you leaning on your left leg so bad?"

"…He sort of crushed it."

She felt his hand tighten on her shoulder and quickly led him toward a bed. "Stay here and rest. You're still in pretty bad shape."  
"Why don't you just kiss me some more? That'll help me get better."

A blush crossed her cheeks. "Shut up, you cocky idiot," she muttered before turning toward the door and closed it behind her. She drew out her stele but hesitated for a second, leaning against the door and closing her eyes.

"What are you doing out here?" She jumped and turned to look at Alec coming down the hall.

"I was just…helping Jace."

"What's wrong with him? I felt something was wrong."

"…Are you two _parabatai?" _

"You're good. Yes, we are. What happened to you? You're slumping and your face…"  
"I know. I got into some trouble with some Dravak demons and Jace had to help me."

"Is that really how it went?"

"Yes, it really is."

He paused a second, before saying, "…You're lying."


	17. Alec

17

Alec

She blinked, taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"You're. Lying," he repeated.

Leigh-Ann could not figure out a way to respond to this. "I…how dare you accuse me-"  
"Jace felt dead in my heart. He'd never die against Dravak demons. What the hell happened to him?"

She looked to her right, trying to avoid eye contact, but he was more demanding than she'd ever expected him to be; Alec who looked like a gentle boy who wouldn't hurt a fly and only kill when he absolutely had to. His hand came to her chin and he pulled her face to look at his.

"Tell me what happened to him."

_I see it now, _she thought. _He used to be in love with him._

She looked down. "He did nearly die, but I saved him."

"How did he almost die?"

"Poison…"

"But how did he get poisoned? What were you two doing?"

"I can't tell you. I don't trust you."

"And we should trust you?" He pulled his hand away from her. "You nearly got my best friend, my _parabatai, _killed, and you want to say you can't trust me?"

"You'll report me to the Council."  
"Maybe I should do it anyway. Maybe a night in the Silent City would do you good."  
She hissed at him. "Go ahead and send me there. I've spent my nights amongst the Silent City."  
"When did you do that?"

Her mouth came to her hand. _Why did I just say that?  
_"It's none of your business."

"Jace IS my business."

She looked away again. "I'll tell you everything if you don't report me to Council. If you do, I'll take the Silent City any day."  
She looked back at him. He looked as though he were pondering what she had said before nodding. "Walk with me," he told her. She walked beside him down the hallway.

She explained everything from the incident in the night her Aunt died to the day's earlier event.

"And…I saved him…with what is called an Angel Kiss…" she blushed at that thought once more.

"So you're an Angel, then?"

Leigh-Ann nodded.

"What'd you mean when you said that you had spent your nights in the Silent City?"

Her lips formed into a thin line. "I don't even know why I said that…I don't remember ever being in the Silent City."

"You have no memory of it?"

"Just like I don't have memory of the battle that I destroyed a thousand demons in and that no one will explain to me why I shouldn't know that."

She looked over at him. His face had set hard. "How'd you find that out?"  
"Your sister," she replied. "She doesn't recall ever being told not to tell me."  
"…" He had fallen silent.

"Why couldn't I know?"

"I can't tell you. It's not my place."  
"…" She sighed at that comment and turned away from him. They'd walked into the library and she was in awe. This had been the first time she'd been in there.

"You seem surprised."  
"No. I just miss the pages of books."  
"You like to read?"

"Oh yes; very much."

He nodded. "I do, too, and so does Jace. Isabelle, though, despises reading."  
"Could I ask you a question?"

"It depends on the question."

"I'll ask anyway, then. You and Magnus are together, aren't you?"

He froze in step and turned on her, face going red. She stopped with him. "How do you know that?"

"Well, when we went to see him, Jace let it slip…"

"Do you have a problem with it?" His voice was beginning to grow angry.

"Well, of course not. I just wanted to know if you were happy with him is all."

"Oh… Well… I mean no one has ever asked _that _before."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean-"

"No, I know what you meant and it means a great deal to me that someone actually cares strictly of the happiness."

She couldn't help but smile at him. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yes…Yes I do." Alec's lips were forming into a smile. She put a hand on his shoulder.

"That's good. And if any other Shadowhunter gave you trouble about it, always remember that an Angel approved of it."

He let out a laugh. "An Angel approved?"

"Yes." She giggled. "You two seem right for each other and I wish you both a long and happy life."

"Thank you… That means a great deal, Leigh-Ann Grace."

She smiled. "Please, Alec. Call me Leigh-Ann."


	18. Transformation Hasten

18

Transformation Hasten

A gasp escaped her lips as the pain came into her gut just like the first day she'd come back. When she began slipping to her knees, Alec's arms supported her.

"What's wrong?"

She opened her mouth, but no words came out. Just a shriek escaped them once more.

"Come on, Leigh-Ann." He heaved her up in his arms and hurriedly walked to the door of the library. Instead of reducing like it had last time, it just got worse and her hands gripped his shirt. She could hear the fabric tearing and noted through all that pain to apologize later.

"What's going on?" Isabelle's voice came to her ears, but she did not look.

"We need Brother Enoch. Mother, could you go to the Silent City and summon him?"

"Of course, dear, but what is wrong with her?" Maryse was there was well.  
"I don't know. I just know that the only person who will is a Silent Brother."

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She heard footsteps go away from them and a pair of footsteps fast paced. A few moments later, another door was being opened.

"Alec…?" Her heart, through all of this, still fluttered when she heard Jace's voice. "What's wrong with her?" His tone…she didn't like how it sounded; worry.

"She screamed and hunched over. I don't know what it is, but mom is going to get a Silent Brother."  
Her body was set down on a bed, though that did not stop her from putting her hand to her stomach.

"Alec…sorry about the…shirt?" she told him through gritted teeth.

"You're in enduring pain and you apologize about ripping my shirt?" Alec's voice was amused and she heard him chuckle. A hand went to her own; soft and secure ones.

"Are you all right?"

_Jace…_

"I'm fine." She refused to open her eyes. She didn't think that now would be the appropriate time to be kissing the boy.

"Yes you are." A giggle escaped her lips before she groaned in pain.

"You sure don't sound fine," Isabelle commented.

"She's clearly not."

"I'm FINE. SHUT UP," she commanded.

Silence filled the room and she relaxed a little more, especially with Jace holding onto her hand.

Her eyes were becoming heavy with exhaustion and she slipped out of consciousness.

_Leigh-Ann Grace, _a voice hissed in her head. She jerked and a scream caught in her throat. Someone pushed her back down on to the bedding.

"Let go of me!" she screamed.

_Calm yourself, Miss Leigh-Ann. _She looked up to see a hooded figure standing above her.

"Brother Enoch?"

_It has been a long time, Miss Leigh-Ann._

"I'm…so grateful that you're here," she told him.

_I would do anything to help someone as divine as you._

She flushed, but smiled up at him.

"You've seen him before?" Jace's voice met her ears and she looked over at him.

_I will ask that you all leave me with Miss Leigh-Ann._

"I'm staying here with her," Jace said.

_I'm afraid you will be but a distraction and I need her concentrated. Please leave._

"No-"

"Leave." It came from Leigh-Ann's mouth. She looked at him firmly, her eyes saying that it was what she wanted. His face got irritable, especially after Isabelle grabbed ahold of his arm and dragged him out with the others.

_I am to understand that you've been having extreme pains?  
_"That's correct, Brother Enoch. It just…it gets worse each time it happens as if…something has been sped up."  
_Do you mind? _He reached out his hand. She knew exactly what he was asking and she nodded her head in signification. She closed her eyes as his hand wrenched throughout her mind.

She sucked in a breath as everything went cold and it took all of her willpower to not scream.

Several minutes later, she was opening her eyes and drawing in short breaths as she came to realize that he had stopped searching throughout her mind.

_It is as I feared, Miss Leigh-Ann._

"What's going on?"  
_Your transformation has hastened._

"You…know about the demon's blood?"  
_I've known for many years, Miss Leigh-Ann, but was told to keep silent._

"…But…by who were you told?"  
_The Council, Miss Leigh-Ann._

"So…they've known for all this time?"  
_It was told to be kept secret from you. Only Council members knew of exactly what it was to not be told, however, told all other Shadowhunters not to speak of what you did when you defeated all of those demons. Nobody but the Council knew of the truth._

"So the Clave has known?" her voice grew angry.

_Yes, I am afraid so. I wanted to tell you myself, but would have gotten me silenced permanently._

"…How fast are we speaking of?"

_Your transformation could well become finished within a week or two. It seems as though there is a particular reason why; love._

Her breath caught. "Love….That fast? But…I have no time! How could love be the cause?"

_You have a particular interest in Jace, and demon's blood prefers to suppress love. An Angel has never failed. I have lived for many years and not one has failed._

"I'm not anything special, though!"

_Oh, believe me, Miss Leigh-Ann. You are much more than special._


	19. Disappearance

19

Disappearance

_You need to begin searching for Jonathan Morgenstern, _Brother Enoch had told her. _You need to find him and kill him. Do you understand these words I am speaking to you?_

"Yes, Brother Enoch."

_Kill him and you shall be rewarded with your place in Heaven. I wish you the best, Miss Leigh-Ann._

Only hours ago had he told her that before leaving. She'd feigned sleeping when all of them had come in and when they left, shot up, and opened the door, briskly slipping into the hallway and sprinting to her bedroom.

She closed the door and turned to see Sadie at her feet.

"We're going somewhere, Sadie," she whispered to her companion. Sadie's head tilted to the side, something she'd learned that she did when she was asking her something. "We're going to go find the evil bastard who killed Christa."

Sadie's teeth barred back but then she composed herself and whined, gesturing at a picture of Jace that Leigh-Ann had hidden under her pillow.

"No, Sadie. We're leaving Jace and the others here. We have to do these ourselves."

Sadie pawed down and lied her head down; she was upset with this.

"Sadie, we're going back to the Heavens. I know you're from there or you would have aged. I know you were here to protect me with Christa, too."

Sadie sat up and went and jumped, placing her paws on Leigh-Ann's shoulder. "I know, girl, but we don't belong here." She stroked her behind the ears. Sadie whined in affection before jumping down and signifying at the door that she was ready to go.

"Give me a few minutes, girl. Keep an eye out for me." She grabbed a pack and went through her wardrobe, chucking all of her clothes into it. She could not help but scratch something onto two pieces of paper; notes and then set them on her bed. She wrapped the band around her leg and loaded it with the weapons she'd so desired and then pulled out her stele.

"Come on, Sadie. We're going back to where we belong."

Sadie trotted over to her and stood beside her as Leigh-Ann drew the portal rune on the wall. When it formed, she stepped into it, and disappeared amongst it.

"Leigh-Ann…" Jace walked in the infirmary to see if she had awakened, but saw that she was not in the infirmary at all and the sheets were strewn across the floor. He knit his eyebrows together before exiting and going down to her room instead.

"Leigh-Ann…" He knocked on the door. When no answer came, he went in.

The bed was made; neatly made. The wardrobe door was opened and emptied. There was no Sadie or Leigh-Ann to be found. He noticed two pieces of paper on the pillow. They each had names on them.

_Isabelle._

_ Jace._

"Leigh-Ann!" he called down the hall. His heart had begun to pound as he realized that there was only one answer to all of this.

"Isabelle! Alec! Where are you?"

Isabelle popped out of her room. "What are you going on about?"

"Leigh-Ann is gone."

"She might have gone-"  
"No. Her clothes, books, shoes, even Sadie; everything is gone."

Isabelle went rigid and she clutched at the bracelet that was her whip around her wrist.

"She must have gone out after Jonathan on her own."

"She left these." He handed her the one with her name on it. "Read it out loud."  
"What if it's private, though?"  
"This is a matter of finding her, Isabelle!"  
"Alright; chill out!

_Dearest Isabelle,_

_ I can hardly express my gratitude enough for your help and your acceptance. But I need to do this on my own and I refuse to put you all in anymore danger. I love you like a sister. Please know that._

_ Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor_

_ P.S.-"_

Her voice cut off right there and Jace looked at her funny. "Well…?"

"I…I can't…read this to you."

"Why can't you?"

"Because she told me not to; that's why. And I respect that of her. Now read hers!"

"Oh…right.

_Jace,_

_ Thank you. Words cannot express how much I appreciated your seriousness for helping me. I need to go do this on my own. I will be within the Heavens soon. You need not worry, for I will be alright. I can do this. I just…can't risk putting you in danger. I hope you understand that._

_ Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor_

_ P.S.-"_

He cut off like Isabelle had.

"I assume she told you the same thing."

"Yeah..."

"I'll go get Alec and we'll go looking for her. I'll be right back." Before he could say anything to stop her, she took off. He looked back down at the note.

_P.S. Keep this private. Rursum osculo oris Angelus occursuram spero tamen, te non sinit sciunt quid caelum et Vale si vere ...Te amo. (I hope my Angel kisses will meet your lips once more, although, I don't know what Heaven lets you do, so if this really is goodbye..._

_I love you.)_

His heart sank as he took in a large breath and a heavy gasp escaped his lips as he crumpled up the piece of paper and sank to the floor.

_No, _he thought. _No…! NO! NO! NO!_

His fingers entangled in his hair.

_Come back…_

Isabelle paused in step when she disappeared from Jace's sight and looked down at the note.

_P.S. Keep this private. Immutatio mea est acceleraretur. Intra paucos dies fiet daemon. Non dico hoc. Ero bysso. Angelus post me. Et custodies oculum sicco pro Jace. Quaeso ... (My transformation has hastened. I will become a demon within just a few days. Do not speak of this to anyone. I'll be fine. I'm an Angel after all._

_And keep an eye out for Jace. Please...)_

She grasped the note to her chest; a small tear escaping her eye and she let exhaled a rough breath.

"Isabelle." She looked to her right to see her brother coming toward her.

"We have business to attend to, Alec, and it's important."

"What is it?"

"Leigh-Ann…"


	20. Mission

20

Mission

The rain was pouring and the streets of New York were flooded. It was a freezing rain and it did hardly any good to wear a jacket and keep warm; merely only kept a person concealed.

Leigh-Ann was soaked all the way down to her shoes and Sadie was sopping wet. They slipped by people and cars with their glamor easily, though, did not hesitate to slip into the shadows as precaution.

Leigh-Ann stood in front of the Hotel Deamount, staring up at it, and then sucked in a breath before walking forward and opening the doors of the abandoned hotel.

Sadie stood beside her as they stood in the center of it. She could feel it; the walking dead.

"Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor," an accented voice called amongst the darkness. "I was wondering why a Shadowhunter like yourself would be calling upon us vampires for."

"Raphael," she replied, professionally. "I need your help."

"Why would you need our help?"  
"I believe I said _your; _I need your help finding Camille Belcourt."

"Why would I know where that wretch is?" he spat.

"I don't know. Why would you? That's not all that I need help with. "

"What do you want, Nephilim?"  
"I know Jonathan Morgenstern has been here and I know that he's been to see the Seelie Queen, too."  
"How did you know that?"

"I didn't. Thanks for telling me, though."

"You're a sneaky brat, aren't you?" His accent hissed, though a malevolent smirk crossed his lips.

"I do what I can to get information for myself. I need to know what he was here for."

"He wanted an alliance; however, I denied it, due to the rights of the Coven."

"Did he say anything about what he was doing or where he was going?"  
"He said they would be at Stonehenge preparing a ceremony for a particular person. He told us that she would be becoming a demon rather soon."  
She tensed. "Did he say when?"

"Tomorrow when the moon is full, he told me," he replied.

She nodded. "For this information, what shall I offer you as payment?"

Raphael was taken aback. "You would actually give us payment?"

"I may be Nephilim but I am _nothing _like the Clave," she spat.

"Ah, I see the Clave has upset one of its Shadowhunters. Tell me girl. What have they done to you?"

"They lied to me and kept my most precious secrets from me." She shook her head, though. _Stop it. You're starting to sound like a demon; like Jonathan!_

"I see. That is…interesting."

"Here," she muttered. "I took it from a blood bank. They're all fresh. It's human blood." She tossed a bag to him and he opened it, seeing several packages of blood inside.

"If the Clave knew you were giving this to us-"

"Damn the Clave to the depths of Hell. They ruined my life the second they decided to lie. They can deal with me giving blood to a vampire. I must depart now. Come on, Sadie."

She turned away from him and out into the darkness of the night.

"Wait, Miss Taylor."  
She turned to see Raphael standing a few feet away from her. "Yes?"

"Form an alliance with me."  
_Form an alliance with a Downworlder? What rubbish._

However, she extended her hand out to him. His hand was stone and cold.

"Ah, I see. You're the one Jonathan spoke of."  
"You can feel the blood in my veins…" she muttered.

"There's bitterness spreading amongst this sweet blood; Angel blood. You ARE an Angel."

"Yes, I am."

"And what a graciously beautiful Angel you turned out to be. I wish you luck on your journey."

"…Thank you, Raphael."

She took her hand back and turned away from him, disappearing into the night.

She sniffed the air. _Blood, _she thought. _And it's not just any blood._

She peaked amongst the corner into the alleyway, seeing the blackness of a demon's blood spread across the ground. She walked over to it and bent down to look at it.

_It was destroyed with a whip. … Isabelle…_

She had started to realize that if the Shadowhunters were searching for her, they were beginning to get onto her trail which meant that she'd have to get to Stonehenge before they realized where she was going.

She pulled out her stele and gestured for Sadie to come to her side. Her loyal companion watched the opening of the alleyway for anyone who planned on intruding. Leigh-Ann was drawing the rune for a portal when she heard Sadie's low growl escape her throat. She looked over.

"That's not particularly legal."

"What's it to you?" She gripped the seraph blade on her hip. It was a male's voice.

"I just thought you ought to know, considering you probably would get caught. How are you capable of drawing such a rune, young lady?"

"…I smell werewolf on you, so how would you know what a rune is?"

"I used to be a Shadowhunter. My name is Lucian, but I go by Luke these days."

"I honestly don't care. I have things to be doing at this cold hour and the people who are looking for me could show up at any moment."

"Do you not want to be found?"  
"No. Stay away from me please. I don't want to kill a fellow Shadowhunter."  
"Where are you going…?"

"…To kill Jonathan Morgenstern."

A stillness of silence filled the air. She turned her head as she muttered the name of her blade and lifted the light to where she could see his face.

It was stiff and cold though calm all the same before changing to a look of familiarity.

"Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor," he muttered.

"Thank you for stating the name that I already know for myself. Now I must depart."

"I know Jonathan is evil, but why do you seek him?"

"He is the reason that my life is completely unrecoverable." She did not let him speak another word and she gestured Sadie into the portal.


	21. Tale of the Innocent

21

Tale of the Innocent

"This is where we just were!" Isabelle threw her hands up in the air. Jace's eyes flitted across the alleyway where the Dravak demon they'd just killed blood resided.

"Yes, but she has been here," he replied.

"I can feel the warmth of a radiating portal here," Alec said. "She just left."

"Yes, she was just here." Jace turned to who could have said that and saw an aged looking man that he recognized rather well.

"Luke," he said. "You know who was here?"

"You're looking for Leigh-Ann, aren't you?"

All three teenagers looked at each other before looking to Luke and nodding.

"She created a portal and went somewhere."

"Do you think she went to where Raphael told us?" Isabelle asked the two boys.

"There's no telling, but it's our best bet. We have to alert the Clave."

"If you alert the Clave, Leigh-Ann's chances of survival are slim," Luke commented.

"What do you mean by that?" Isabelle spat.

"The Clave knew the secret of her blood."

All three heads snapped up and Jace was the one to speak up. "What?"

"They knew. If you are a member of the Clave or Council, then you for surely know what Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor's blood is and what it's tainted with."

"How the hell would they know that?"

"She lost her memory of what happened that night and was interrogated because of how the demons treated her. They kept her in the Silent City for days when she kept saying she had not known why the demons acted that way. Eventually, they erased that part of the interrogation in her mind when Brother Enoch told them that Leigh-Ann was telling the truth but that she also was tainted with the blood. They feared she'd rebel against them. If you were to alert the Clave of that she went to Stonehenge to see Jonathan Morgenstern, they would automatically order for her to be killed, which seems illogical if they didn't want to get destroyed by her Angels."

"Then how the hell are we supposed to get to her?" Jace demanded. He was fuming that such things were kept from her; that she had to suffer countless hours, no, DAYS, in the cells of the Silent City because of one person who tainted her.

"Do they know how she was tainted?" he then asked. He had not thought of that.

"They say that when she was brought to earth when she was a mere infant; fresh from birth, mind you, an Angel was asked to bring her to earth to complete a ceremony of the newest Angelic creature. But Valentine came across this Angel and killed it, getting ahold of the infant. He was able to do a ceremony on Leigh-Ann before fleeing when the Angels came from the Heavens to her rescue. When they got there, it was too late, and whoever was her father was devastated to have to leave his baby on the earth. She has a block in her mind; one only a Silent Brother could see and even so, she could not remember anything. Her Aunt Christa, however, had sure fire memory of it all and had her mind searched when they kept her in the Silent City as proof that Leigh-Ann truly was becoming a Fallen."

"How would you know all this?" Alec asked. "Why did I not know?"

"I am on the Council for werewolves, Alec. Do not forget that. You have just recently joined the Council. It is no surprise you did not know."  
"And they told you all this?" Isabelle asked. "All the Downworlders know this?"

"Only the heads of the Downworlders know; like the Seely Queen or Raphael or, in this case, myself."

"But what about warlocks; how come Magnus didn't know?" Jace asked. Alec shot him a look of death.

"He is not Ragner Fell. Only members of the Council or Clave know the truth of Leigh-Ann Grace. It is sad."

"…We need your help." Isabelle and Alec looked to Jace.

"I will help you to go and find her."

"And we need Magnus, Alec."  
"Do you think he'll agree?" Alec hissed.

"Magnus already has met Leigh-Ann and adores her. I'm sure that he's more than willing."

Alec looked taken aback by this statement and his face turned red.

"We can't tell mom," Isabelle said.

"No. She'll just get in trouble."  
"…There's not going to be many of us. Are you sure you guys want to go with me to do this?" Jace asked them, seriously.

"You're not going on your own; you're not the only one who cares about Leigh-Ann, Jace," Isabelle replied. Jace's face turned red, but nodded.

"We're all going," Alec said.

"Now we just need to figure out how to get there."

"Magnus," Jace said.

"What can he do to get us there?"

Jace looked over at him. "He helped Leigh-Ann summon Gabriel. If Gabriel recognizes Magnus and me, he might be able to get us to Stonehenge."

"What if this doesn't work, Jace?"

"We'll figure that out when we get there."


	22. Father of the Angel

22

Father of the Angel

"WHO SUMMONS THE ANGEL GABRIEL?" a voice boomed. "Leigh-Ann, darling; is it you?"  
Jace looked up into the blinding light, concealing his face. When the light dimmed, he looked up at the tall Angel.

"You are NOT my darling Leigh-Ann! How dare you summon me?" He raised a hand.

"WAIT!" Jace yelled up at him. "I'm a friend of Leigh-Ann's!"

Gabriel put his arm back to his side. "A friend of Leigh-Ann's; well why are you summoning me? Why is she not with you?"  
"That's why we summoned you, Angel Gabriel! We need your help getting to her."

"Help you get to Stonehenge?"

"Yes…wait…How do you know where she is?"

A booming laugh erupted from Gabriel. "How would I not? I am an Archangel. Not only that, but why would I not be watching over her? I love her."

"…love…?"

"She is my pride and joy. How dearly I miss her mother; to this day I do not regret striking Valentine with a bolt."

Jace stood up as he began to actually realize the words that he was hearing. "Are you Leigh-Ann's father?"

Gabriel's eyes looked down at Jace. They were thoughtful. "Yes. Casting her out was the hardest thing I've ever done you see."

"Well, then, please help us get to her!"

"Leigh-Ann's quest-"

"I don't care! I need to help her! You don't understand, sir! I'm in love with your daughter!"

Gabriel looked down at Jace, whose face was more than determined. "Ah yes. You were the boy I told her to kiss."

"…What?"

"Leigh-Ann saved you with the one thing that rids all poisons; an Angel's kiss. Clearly, as I thought, you meant a great deal to her and I can see that she means a great deal to you as well."  
Jace looked absolutely stricken with surprise.

"And because of that I shall help you get to Stonehenge; all of you." He gestured to them all to enter the summoning circle, and they did not hesitate. "I could not appreciate any of you more than I do now for wanting to help my daughter. However, when the time comes, when it is the moment for her to gain her wings, do not stop her."

"Stop her? Why would we?"

"She must do something that will want you to stop her from doing. She does not know what that moment will really mean, but I do, therefore, please, do not stop her. I need my daughter to come back to me. I've never held her but once in my life. I want that feeling in my heart."

Jace looked up at the Angel thoughtfully. "Yes, sir," he replied.

"…Now, to Stonehenge you shall go." His hand hovered above all of their heads and a feeling washed over them.

Leigh-Ann didn't like this. A feeling had washed through her when she passed through the portal; a feeling that was utterly familiar to her. Though the pain in her gut was clear, she did not hunch over this time around; instead she endured it so she would not give herself away in case any enemies were near. Sadie pawed down as they started slowly up the hill, encasing them with glamour. A low hiss escaped her lips and she dropped down the ground when she saw it.


	23. Stonehenge

23

Stonehenge

"Tonight we are raising our great mother Lilith from Hell!" Jonathan yelled. The demons swarmed around Stonehenge hissed in agreement. "Tonight we shall raise her with the transformation of Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor! Tonight our great Mother Lilith will be given her newest daughter; our newest creation."

Leigh-Ann bit her tongue and prevented herself from screaming.

"Tonight is the night we shall restore a power so great that shall wipe out the entire Shadowhunter realm and form a new sort of Shadowhunter. Aren't we, dear Leigh-Ann?"

Something ensnared her wrists and she gasped in pain. Sadie growled. She looked down but nothing was wrapped around her wrists even though she was being dragged into the center of it all; into the center of where her transformation was to take place. Sadie tried to strike but was attacked and sent rolling down the hill.

"SADIE!" she screamed

"Good to see that pretty face, Leigh-Ann Grace," Jonathan stated. She growled at him, trying to wrench away, but all it did was burn her at trying to resist.

"Have a seat; or lie down, rather." She was thrown into the center of the stone and groaned in pain feeling a painful tingle go up her left side. Whatever originally had a hold on her constricted her wrists and ankles once more before holding her arms above her head, nearly pulling her arms out of their sockets.

"Now, be patient. When the process is complete, it won't be painful anymore." His voice was mocking and distasteful.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she screamed.

"I told you that you would become a demon whether you liked it or not."

"You planned on having me destroy the Shadowhunter race regardless," she hissed.

"You should've stayed away, but the Seelie Queen told me that you'd come to me eventually."

"I didn't come to you for the reasons that you believe."

"No; but soon, that is what you'll be thinking." He held a cup above her and tipped it. Out of it spilled the thick blood liquid; blood; demon's blood. And Jonathan began chanting something. At first, she listened to the words he spoke in Latin, beckoning her transformation to fulfill itself, but then the raging pain ripped at her gut and she could not help but release the scream that escaped her lips.

"STOP!" she screamed. "STOP IT! IT HURTS!"  
"It's supposed to hurt, Leigh-Ann. It won't hurt much longer, though; I promise."  
She bit the inside of her cheek and tasted blood. "_**INTERCLUDO DOLOR! SODES!"**_

"It will stop soon." His voice was full of venom.

"NO! IT WILL STOP NOW!"

"JACE, STOP!"  
She turned her head slowly to see that golden haired boy she so desired sprinting over to them and took down Jonathan. The hissing of all the demons across the area was like a loud wind in her ears. Whatever constrictions she was under released her. She scrambled to her feet as Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, and the man she had run into before coming here ran over to her.

"What…what are you DOING HERE?!" She screamed and tangled her fingers in her hair. "You weren't supposed to come here! I CAN'T PROTECT YOU LIKE THIS!"

Her voice, to her, sounded so angry and hateful. She felt terrible; it had to be the transformation, but she couldn't help it.

_I told them to stay away._

And now here she was stuck with having to protect them all and not having any capability of doing what she came here for.

"You thought we were going to not come and help you?" Isabelle sounded appalled.

"I didn't want you to! I came here to go back to Heaven; not get my friends killed because they're too stupid to understand what I WANT and that was to keep you all safe!"

She turned to where she saw Jonathan and Jace fall. Jace was wrestling with him on the ground. The demons were beginning to swarm them all.

"You're all IDIOTS!" she screamed before running toward Jace and Jonathan. Jonathan had Jace pinned to the ground.

"Get off of him, NOW!" she screamed, before throwing a punch to his face and sent him flying a few feet away from them. She helped Jace to his feet.

"You're alright!" His hands came to her face. "Why'd you take off like that? I've been-"

"Do you realize how STUPID you are?!"

Jace was taken aback. After writing that she had loved him, those are the first words she greeted him with and that bothered him.

"Stupid? Stupid is when you run off and expects us not to try and help you or come and find you!" He looked at her eyes and realized the problem.

"You're an IDIOT and you can't read worth a damn! I told you to stay away! Now I've got a much bigger burden on my back now thanks to YOU!"  
Her eyes were absolutely coal black. The demon blood that was poured on her earlier began to drop down her dress.

"Es an idiota!" She turned back to the demon and away from him. She went to the center and began fighting with the others.

_Her transformation will be done within a few minutes._

He looked around trying to see who could be saying that or if it was just in his head.

_I am in your head. It's almost time for the completion; do not let my daughter down._


	24. Wings and Blades

24

Wings and Blades

"Revertere ad Inferno!" She screamed. Her hands came together and a light shown from them before engulfing the whole of Stonehenge. A loud shriek came from all of them before they all disintegrated.

Clapping came to her ears; slow clapping as if whoever was doing this was amused. She turned her head to an approaching Jonathan.

"Well done, Leigh-Ann," he said. "That power of yours will come in handy when your transformation is complete."

In a flash, Jace stood in front of her, seraph blade in hand, and ready to strike at any second is what Leigh-Ann saw.

"She's not completing her transformation," Jace growled at him. Jonathan stopped a few feet away from them. The others surrounded her.

"No she's not," Isabelle commented.

"I hate to be a Debbie Downer, but in case you haven't noticed…" His eyes flicked to hers. "Time's up."

A small squeak escaped her throat. It was like she'd been kicked a hundred times in the same place. Though it was the same place, it was ragingly more painful this time around than any other time and it brought tears to her eyes, though she tried so hard not to release her screams.

"Leigh-Ann…!" It was a chorus of voices in her ears.

"Don't give in, Leigh-Ann! Please!" Jace's voice was so strained; pleading; hoarse; hurt.

His hands came to her arms.

And she opened her eyes to look into his.

His affection was making her angry and she knew why.

She pushed him off to the side and closed the distance between her and Jonathan.

"Finish it. I can't take this pain anymore," she told him.

A malicious smirk came across his lips. "I knew you couldn't resist." He held out a hand to her. "Come with me."

"Leigh-Ann, what are you doing?"

A hand came to her shoulder, but she kicked whoever it was to the side.

_You will not interfere. I know what I'm doing._

She took his hand willingly.

"Tollite me ad inferos," she told him.

"Libenter," he replied. He squeezed her hand and she made her move.

"By the Angel of _Gabriel, _shall your soul rot," she hissed before pulling the glowing seraph blade out of her belt and plunged it through his heart. A shriek escaped his lips before she removed it and pushed his body down the hill. A slight breeze blew through her hair and she sighed before she turned to the others.

But why wasn't anything happening?

"You look confused," Isabelle commented.

"…" She looked down at her hands.

"Get away from me…" she told them. A rumble escaped her throat.

"What? What are you talking about?" Jace asked as he came up to her, inches from her.

"Get away, fools. I won't have the self-control to tell you again."

"Leigh-Ann-"

Her head tilted up and her eyes were completely black, face turning a dark shade of red as if infuriated.

"Time's up," she growled, malevolently smirking and raised her hand to him. An immense force pushed him back and he lost his balance.

"Jace…!" Alec and Isabelle's yells were at his ears.

"The Shadowhunter realm shall be destroyed by me." She approached them all slowly. "And I shall raise Lilith and her children from the depths of Hell and destroy you all."  
"…No…" Jace stood up, stumbling a bit.

"Jace, don't!" Isabelle called, but he didn't listen.

"Foolish Shadowhunter," she spat.

"No; foolish Leigh-Ann; that's what you should be saying," Jace fired at her.

"How dare you?"

"No; how dare YOU! How dare you give up so easily! Leigh-Ann, you are NOT a demon! You're letting our race down! You're letting your father down! You're letting ME down; ME who LOVES YOU, Leigh-Ann Grace!"

"…Love…such foolishness." But she sounded unsure.

"…So come back to me Leigh-Ann," he begged. Her eyes fell to his.

It plunged deep into her heart; his words. She wrenched and shrieked throughout her body and pulled the seraph blade out toward her heart.

"Leigh-Ann..! What are you doing?!" Jace yelled. He could tell that she had heard his words or she wouldn't have that blade at her own heart. He reached out to her, but she moved backward.

"Let me do….this…Jace…" her words were forced but pleading.

"No! You can't-"

But he stopped. _She must do something that will want you to stop her from doing. She does not know what that moment will really mean, but I do, therefore, please, do not stop her. I need my daughter to come back to me. I've never held her but once in my life. I want that feeling in my heart_.

Gabriel's words rang through his head and he only had a moment's look before he realized that she'd stuck the blade into her heart.

"Leigh-Ann!" he screamed before he could stop himself and grabbed her before she fell. He slipped to his knees as he heard faint sobbing behind him. His face buried into the crook of her neck.

He heard a faint whine and looked up, seeing Sadie limping toward them and pawed down next to her friend. He could tell that she mourned the death of her owner. He looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed. He looked to her chest and saw the blade in her heart but got confused when there was no blood.

A faint glow emerged from her body and he gasped when he saw it.

It was a faint and opaque glow that was on her back.

It was opaque glow that was in the shape of _wings._


	25. Thy Father

25

Thy Father

_Wake up, sweetheart._

She opened her eyes and the white glow nearly blinded her until the dullness of the night sky became clear.

"You're alive." Her breath caught in her throat when she looked up at Jace.

"Of course she's alive. That was the bravest thing anyone could ever do to protect the people she loved."

Jace looked up and she looked over as a bright figure approached them. Jace helped her stand and she looked forward at the approaching figure.

_"Gabriel," _she muttered.

"I am not Gabriel to you," he answered. "I am father."

"…Father…" Tears escaped her eyes. She released Jace and began to slowly approach before she broke into a run and wrapped her arms around the Angel's waist before thinking of her actions. When the thought actually came to mind, he was already encircling his arms around her.

"I have been waiting for this moment for seventeen years," Gabriel told her. "I have missed you my daughter; my _princess."_

The word did not disturb her and it felt amazing to be called that.

"Now you have your wings. Are you ready?" His voice was soothing to her. She was listening to her father speak to her.

"Yes, father," she muttered.

A whine came to her ears before a light weight was on her hip along with her fathers. They looked at Sadie, who was standing with them.

"Ah, Sadie," Gabriel cooed. "I've missed you as well. You've always been such a loyal companion. Are you ready to come home?"  
Sadie let out an enthusiastic bark but after a moment her face sort of fell and she dropped.

"What is it, girl?"

She ran in the direction behind Leigh-Ann. She released Gabriel and looked behind her.

Jace was bent down next to her and scratching her ears.

Leigh-Ann knew what she was saying and a tear escaped her eye.

_What about Jace and the others? _Sadie's eyes said it all. Jace looked to her and locked his eyes with hers. He stood up and cautiously began approaching her and she could tell he was wondering if he should do that. But he did and stopped just inches from her.

"I guess…this is goodbye…" he muttered, looking down at her.

"…I…I guess…it is…"  
"Can I have one of those Angel kisses one last time?"

She looked down to see that he had intertwined their fingers together and then looked back up at him, longingly and nodded.

His other hand cupped her chin and he leaned down and kissed her.

So many emotions were going through her head. This wasn't just any kiss; no this was more than that.

This was a sad kiss that said "goodbye" and "I love you".

Before she knew it, it was over and he was backing away from her.

"No…" she muttered to herself.

"I love you, Leigh-Ann Grace Taylor. Don't ever forget that."

Her lip quivered.

"It's time to go home, Leigh-Ann." Gabriel's voice sounded happy and relieved.

But why didn't she feel the same?

She turned to him to see him slowly walking away. When he realized she wasn't following, he turned to her.

"Come on, Leigh-Ann." He beckoned her.

The words she was not expecting to, escaped her mouth. "I want to stay here, father."


	26. Angel and Shadowhunter

26

Angel and Shadowhunter

Instead of the angry reply she was expecting, Gabriel sighed.

"I knew this would happen." He approached her and his hands came to her face. "If I let you stay, you must promise me that you will conceal your wings until it is your time to die."  
This was not the words she had expected her father to speak.

"You…but I thought…"

"Love is what is going to separate us again, my dear, but love is what saved your life in the first place; on more than one occasion."

"Are you angry with me?" she muttered. He smiled down at her.

"How could I be angry with you when you have finally been ridded of evil? How could I be angry with you when I know that I never have to worry about losing you again?"

"Oh father," she sobbed, hugging him. He squeezed her.

"It is time for me to go, Leigh-Ann," he told her. "Sadie I expect you to take care of her like you always have."

Sadie bounded over and jumped on Gabriel's shoulders and licked his face.

"You were always the most loyal companion," he commented. She jumped off and stood beside Leigh-Ann.

Gabriel kissed her forehead. "I will see you again soon." He turned away from her. A bright light flashed and before she knew it her father was gone.

_I'm never gone. I'm always with you._

She smiled and turned to the others who were just staring in awe.

"Are you just going to stare?" she said. They all came out of their awe and smiles spread across their faces before she ran over to them and into Jace's arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, hugging his neck. His arms locked tightly around her. She didn't want to let go.

"I'm tired of Jace getting all the love!" Isabelle's voice rang in her ears and she jumped down to face her.

"Then I'll spread it!" She embraced Isabelle.

"I'm so glad you're staying," Isabelle whispered to her.

"…I am, too," she replied. She released her and looked at the others.

"I don't have to hug you guys, do I?" she asked, awkwardly. Surprisingly, they all chuckled.

"You can start hugging me after we've known each other better," Magnus replied. She giggled at that statement.

"Let's go home," Jace whispered in her ear, hands on her arms. She nodded. "Would you like to do the honors?"

She pulled her stele out of her belt and touched it to the stone in front of her. "I would be more than honored."


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

A Year of Peace

"Jace…"

Her Angelic voice was ringing through his head, though he refused to move.

"Jace…"

Once again, his refusal was prominent.

He heard her sigh. "Okay…I guess I'll just shower without you then."

His eyes flashed open as he looked up at her. "You wouldn't dare."

"Well, maybe you should stop faking your sleeping."

His arm tightened around her waist as did her own around his chest. "You are not showering without me."

"How would you know?" She began to release him but he stopped her and sat up. He slipped his other arm under her legs, picked her up, and carried her to the bathroom. She giggled.

He turned on the water before pressing his lips against hers hungrily. For a moment, he had her engrossed, but she pulled away.

"Jace we have demons to slay today."

"They can wait another hour." He climbed in and pressed her body up against the wall.

When Jace left the bathroom to go change, she looked in the mirror at her reflection.

She traced the outline of her face and her collarbone. Only a couple of months ago she lost her virginity completely and was still surprised that she'd done it, though she didn't regret it at all. She was now eighteen.

Her head felt dizzy all of a sudden and nausea began to take over. The nausea was coming up her esophagus and a moment later, she was hunched over the toilet vomiting. After another minute she flushed and turned to the mirror, horror struck.

_Your assumption is correct, my daughter._

At the sound of her father's voice in her head, a gasp released from her lips.

She brushed her teeth a couple of times over and then, in her towel and hair and body water dripped on the floor as she bolted out the door and down the hallway of the Institute.

A frantic knocking came at the door as Isabelle was tying her hair up.

"I'm coming! Calm down!" she yelled as she went to the door and opened it. Leigh-Ann stood there, face and lips white as chalk and standing there, dripping wet in a towel.

"Oh my… Leigh-Ann is something wrong?"

"Let me in…"  
Isabelle moved aside immediately as Leigh-Ann walked in. Isabelle closed the door before turning to her.

"What happened?"  
"Isabelle…" Her voice was barely audible.

"What is it, Leigh-Ann?"

"I…have to tell you something…"

"Leigh-Ann…?" Jace's voice was questioning as he walked into her room. He looked in the bathroom and the light was still on. Her dress and hair accessories were untouched and the towel she'd used was missing from the rack.

"Leigh-Ann…!" He turned and left the room looking down the hallways of the Institute and began calling her name. His head began to spin as worry started to take over.

"Leigh-Ann…!" He went to Isabelle's room and knocked on the door. "Izzy, have you seen Leigh-Ann?"

He heard some whispers before the door opened to reveal Isabelle and Leigh-Ann, who was still wrapped in her towel. She'd gone deadly white. Isabelle's face was full of concern.

"What's wrong?"

"…You have to tell him, Leigh-Ann," Isabelle told her.

"Tell me what?"

"Jace…" Leigh-Ann's voice was barely audible. "You're going to be a father."

Sequel

Dangerous Miracle


End file.
